Ligeramente Embarazada
by fd-potter
Summary: Lily y James no se ven desde Hogwarts ¡Ni siquiera saben que trabajan juntos! Pero todo cambiará luego de que se enteren que tienen nueve meses para llevarse bien...JL
1. Prólogo

disclaimer:no soy JK Rowling por lo tanto nada de esto me pertenece!**

* * *

**

**Ligeramente embarazada**

por: Fede

Prólogo

Lily Evans era exitosa, eso no se podía negar. Su larga cabellera roja y sus hermosos ojos verdes no estaban de más y la ayudaban a hacer cada cosa que se le presentaba. A sus 19 años estaba soltera, más que nada por que no le quedaba tiempo para tener una relación. Su último novio había sido un chico de su colegio de pelo negro y bastante guapo, pero él ya había quedado en el pasado. Trabajaba para el Ministerio de la Magia y esperaba que eso durara por muchos años más. Caminaba por las concurridas calles de la antigua ciudad de Londres: le acababan de dar una noticia bastante gratificante y necesitaba dársela a su mejor amiga, que no veía hace mucho tiempo. Llegó a un vecindario bastante descuidado y avanzó un tanto intimidada: de noche siempre había que ser precavida. En el edificio más cercano vivía su amiga Leslie Gregson, una chica que se había desligado de su familia de sangre limpia por el puro placer de vivir en un vecindario como ese. Subió las escaleras, ya que no se arriesgó a subir por el ascensor. Cuando ya hiperventilaba por el esfuerzo, llegó a la puerta del departamento de su amiga. Tocó, pero nadie respondió. Volvió a tocar, y ahora si que abrieron, pero no era su amiga, si no un chico bastante guapo, que se apoyó en el resquicio puerta y la miró de arriba abajo. Sus ojos grises se detuvieron un poco más en su escote: Lily ya iba vestida para salir a celebrar.

-Hola-dijo Lily, tendiéndole su mano para que la estrechara, pero el chico no se acercó y se la quedó mirando-¿está Leslie?

El chico negó, mientras Lily aprovechó de subirse la blusa para que no la siguiera mirando.

-Si quieres puedes esperarla adentro-dijo el chico de cabello negro, haciéndose a un lado para dejar la entrada libre.

Lily entró con decisión a un muy sucio living y luego se volvió a verlo.

-¿No sabes dónde está?

Él volvió a negar.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le preguntó.

-Lily Evans-dijo la pelirroja, altanera.

-¿Evans¿Evans de Hogwarts?-preguntó él, con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí-dijo ella, confundida.

-Soy Sirius ¿no me recuerdas?-dijo el chico, apuntándose a si mismo.

-¿Sirius Black?-preguntó la chica, con ambas cejas levantadas-¿Conoces a Leslie?

-Es…una amiga-dijo el chico sonriendo con esa sonrisa que derretía a todas cuando iban en la escuela.

-Claro, una amiga-dijo Lily sonriendo.

-No sabía que la conocías. Nunca te vi por aquí-dijo Sirius, sorprendido.

-Es que últimamente he estado muy ocupada con el trabajo-dijo la chica, sonriendo más abiertamente- Y venía a decirle a Leslie que me promovieron-dijo Lily, casi saltando de alegría.

-¿En serio? Que excelente noticia-dijo él, sonriendo humildemente-. Esto merece celebrarse.

-También a eso venía, a salir con Leslie. Pero creo que no llegará ahora. Creo que me voy-dijo ella, tomando su cartera, pero Sirius la detuvo.

-Espera, Evans. No puedes dejar de celebrar que te promovieron. Sería algo inconcebible-exageró el moreno.

-No importa. Puedo esperar hasta mañana-dijo ella, desechando la idea.

-Vamos, Evans. No es problema. Luego le decimos a Leslie que vaya-dijo Sirius, haciendo aparecer una nota en la que avisaba a Leslie que iba a salir con Lily-. Además, iba a salir de todos modos.

-Está bien-dijo ella sonriendo-. Pero mañana tengo que trabajar…

-Hasta temprano, por supuesto-dijo Sirius, saliendo del departamento y esperando a que ella saliera también para cerrar.

-¿Dónde vamos?-preguntó Lily a su ex compañero.

-Donde la nena quiera-dijo Sirius sonriéndole.

-¡No me llames nena!-lo retó la pelirroja-. Me hace acordar al colegio.

Él sólo sonrió.

-Creo que voy a llamar a unos amigos para que vengan-dijo Sirius, buscando algo entre los bolsillos de sus jeans blancos-¿Usas celular?-le preguntó el moreno.

-Sí-dijo Lily, empezando a buscar en su cartera y entregándoselo al chico.

-Aquí está-dijo Sirius, sacando una libreta bastante gastada del bolsillo de su chaqueta-. Mis amigos me la dieron por si me perdía-le explicó a la pelirroja que lo miraba con una ceja levantada-. Es que no termino de entender como funcionan estos aparatos.

Lily sonrió y caminó en silencio, mientras Sirius marcaba lentamente los números y llamaba a unos cinco amigos.

º.º.º.º

-QUE EXTRAÑO QUE NO LLEGUEN TUS AMIGOS-gritó Lily, casi en el oído de Sirius, por la música alta.

-¿QUÉ?-había dicho Sirius por cuarta vez.

Lily hizo un movimiento de exasperación.

-NO SE PORQUÉ DEMORAN MIS AMIGOS-gritó Sirius luego y Lily sólo respondió asintiendo-¿TOMAS ALGO?

-¿QUÉ¿QUIERES ALGO PARA BEBER?-le gritó la chica.

-HIDROMIEL.

-AQUÍ NO HAY HIDROMIEL, SIRIUS.

-CERVEZA.

Lily se dirigió al Bar, harta de hablar a gritos con Sirius. Notó que la barra estaba llena y encontró un hueco entre un chico moreno, el cuál le sonrió, y una chica rubia.

-Se demora mucho-dijo el chico, y Lily se dio vuelta bruscamente sin saber que le hablaba a ella.

-¿Qué?-dijo Lily, no por que no escuchara por la música, por que allí era más baja, si no por que andaba distraída.

-Demora mucho-dijo el moreno indicando al barman.

Lily asintió.

-Es mejor que no pidas algo muy elaborado-le aconsejó el chico luego.

-Sólo quiero unas cervezas-dijo la chica.

Justo en ese momento llegó el barman y la atendió, pasando sobre las otras personas que estaban esperando desde antes que ella.

-¿Qué quiere la señorita?-le preguntó el que atendía, haciéndole ojitos.

-Tres cervezas, por favor-dijo la chica.

Las trajo y le entregó una al moreno.

-Gracias-dijo el chico, sonriéndole abiertamente.

-Ahora me debes un favor-dijo la chica, yéndose hacia dónde había visto a Sirius por última vez.

Le entregó su cerveza, y de ahí la pelirroja no paró de tomar. Cerveza tras Ron, tras Vodka, tras Cerveza. Lily estaba en su fase de revolución y no dejaba de acercarse a uno de los amigos de Sirius con pose seductora. De pronto, alguien la abrazó por detrás y Lily se asustó y se dio vuelta inmediatamente y se encontró con el chico del bar.

-Lo siento. Creí que eras Leslie-dijo él, comenzando a saludar a Sirius.

-Pero si Leslie es castaña-dijo Sirius, sonriendo con malicia.

-Es que se ha cambiado tantas veces el color del pelo…

-Eres el chico del bar-dijo la pelirroja, de pronto acordándose de él.

-Te recuerdo-dijo el moreno, apuntándola.

-Y ¿de dónde conoces a Leslie?

-Es…una amiga-dijo el chico, sonriendo.

-¿Sólo amiga?-quiso corroborar Lily.

El chico asintió.

º.º.º.º

-¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?-le preguntó Lily, besando su cuello apasionadamente, mientras desabrochaba su camisa.

-No lo he dicho-dijo el moreno, corriéndose unos centímetros por la cama para desabrochar las amarras de la blusa de Lily-. Soy James Potter.

-Guau, James, estás mucho mejor que en la escuela-dijo la pelirroja, viendo el cuerpo bien formado del moreno.

-¿Qué nos conocemos?-preguntó el chico, de pronto deteniéndose en sacarle el pantalón a la chica.

-Soy Lily Evans. Y ahora no hables-le dijo Lily, comenzando a besarlo apasionadamente en la boca.

º.º.º.º

**Hello! llegue con nueva historia! jaja espero q hayan disfrutado de el prologo! pq luego se vienen los 9 meses en pleno o.O una historia q se me ocurrio hace un tiempo, y espero q hayan visto la pelicula del mismo nombre (muy chistosa), aunq este fic no se basa enteramente en la pelicula, la idea principal es la misma...esta casi terminado, pero aun asi espero sus reviews con criticas! nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! besoos**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**Fede..miss padfoot..amante de Sirius Orion Black..Chica Erised**


	2. 1er mes

disclaimer: nada de lo que reconozcas en los libros de harry potter o que su autora, JK Rowling, aclaró me pertenece.

**Ligeramente embarazada**

por: Fede

1er mes

James despertó en una casa completamente ajena a la suya. Estaba desnudo, le dolía tremendamente la cabeza, y se la había pasado en grande, de eso estaba seguro; pero no había ninguna chica a su lado. De pronto, una pelirroja ya vestida, para desgracia del moreno, apareció por la puerta con cara de circunstancias.

-Hola-dijo ella, un tanto avergonzada.

-Hola-dijo James, mirándola de arriba a abajo: esa si que estaba buena-. Soy James Potter-se presentó el moreno.

-Lo sé-dijo Lily, indicando a su billetera junto a su ropa-. Acabo de verlo. Yo soy Lily Evans-dijo la chica, un tanto tímida.

-¿Lily?-se asustó James, que no se había dado cuenta que era Lily, la que había sido su novia en Hogwarts.

-Sí-dijo la chica, y un silencio se cernió sobre ambos-¿Quieres tomar desayuno? Tengo que ir a trabajar.

-Ah, claro-dijo James, esperando a que la chica saliera para vestirse.

No recordaba absolutamente nada. Era increíble que un poco de alcohol provocara amnesia momentánea. Aunque el concepto de "un poco de alcohol" habría que modificarlo un poco…

-Te ves muy bien, Lily-dijo James, mientras salía de la habitación y llegaba a la cocina, donde la pelirroja bebía café.

-Sí, bueno, después de lo que me hic…de lo que pasó, me di cuenta que ni un chico merecía mi tiempo ni mi vida como para estar llorando por él y me dedique a cuidar mi cuerpo. En realidad, al principio era para que te dieras cuenta de lo que habías perdido, pero luego me di cuenta que lo nuestro no iba a funcionar.

James tragó saliva, un poco incómodo.

-No hay por qué recordar el pasado-dijo, mientras se revolvía el pelo.

-Sí. Es que sólo parecía un poco contraproducente que durante 2 años y medio me molestaras de si quería salir contigo y me engañabas luego de estar juntos 5 meses. Pero bueno….-Lily se encogió de hombros, mientras hacía aparecer una taza para el moreno.

-¿Yo te engañé? Según yo recuerdo fuiste tú la que se fue con el capitán de quidditch de Hufflepuff-dijo James, con una ceja levantada.

-Pero ¿tú no te fuiste con su novia? Esa rubia …-dijo despreocupadamente, mientras servía café a James.

-Pero yo lo hice por que tú me engañaste-aclaró el chico.

-Creí que habías sido tú quién me había engañado ¡Por eso me metí con ese Hufflepuff!-dijo Lily, en voz un poco más alta de lo normal, salpicando café.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?-dijo él, con el ceño fruncido, dando un sorbo.

-Creo que no vinimos aquí a hablar de eso-suspiró.

-Por supuesto. Ni siquiera vinimos a hablar-dijo James. Un poco de picardía denotaba su voz.

-Cómo digas-dijo la pelirroja exasperada.

James se tomó lo que quedaba de café de un trago y se levantó.

-Bueno, Lily, fue un placer verte-dijo tomando su chaqueta

-Lo mismo digo-dijo la chica.

Se estrecharon las manos, un tanto incómodos.

-Adiós-dijo Lily, encogiéndose de hombros.

El moreno hizo una seña con la cabeza y salió por la puerta sin decir nada más. Lily suspiró aliviada ¡Qué incómodo había sido todo eso!

º.º.º.º

-¿Qué tal, Frank?-dijo una pelirroja muy feliz entrando a uno de los ascensores del Ministerio de la Magia tras haber viajado con polvos flu.

Frank Longbottom era un auror que trabajaba con Lily en el Ministerio. Era alto, moreno y con ojos pardos, casi como de gatos. Su pelo corto y negro no lograba disimular sus orejas un tanto…salidas. Pero aún así, era guapo. Ambos habían ido a Hogwarts, Frank un año mayor que ella, pero recién se habían hecho amigos en la Academia de Aurors.

-Hola, Lily ¿cómo va tu vida?-preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa, observando unos _memorandum_ sobre él.

-Bastante bien, se podría decir. Un poco cansada. Leslie me tiene hasta más allá de la varita con sus tonterías. Me tuve que mudar a su departamento ¿sabes?-dijo ella, mientras la voz del ascensor anunciaba "Segundo piso, Departamento de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales, que incluye el Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, el Cuartel General de Aurors y los Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot".

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Frank, pero Lily no respondió.

Su vista estaba fija en una de las puertas del largo pasillo lleno de oficinas de aurors. Frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Frank trató de buscar donde ella veía.

-¿Quién es¿Ojoloco? Me acabo de enterar que venció a tres mortífagos con las manos atadas a la espalda…

Pero Lily no lo escuchaba. Caminó rápidamente hacia James, que conversaba con un auror de mayor rango.

-Por supuesto, no se preocupe, señor Crouch. Todo está bajo control-dijo el moreno fingiendo una gran y linda sonrisa, mientras Lily llegaba a su lado y le sonreía al jefe.

-Está bien, Potter. Confío en ti, pero ni se te ocurra desobedecerme-dijoCrouch, alejándose de ambos.

James sólo sonrió, pero luego todo asomo de sonrisa desapareció para mirar a Lily.

-¿Por qué me sigues?

-¿Qué, te sigo¿Qué dices¿Qué haces acá?-preguntó alterada la pelirroja.

-Trabajo aquí. Y lo siento nena, pero esta vez hay número así que mejor te pones a la fila si quieres obtener algo de mí.

-¿Algo de ti¿Qué podría querer yo de ti, estúpido?-preguntó la pelirroja tratando de mantener la calma.

-No sé. Tal vez eso de la otra noche-dijo James, guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Qué? Ni en sueños, Potter. Yo nunca quise…-empezó Lily, agarrándose el estómago.

Pero llegó Frank y los interrumpió.

-Hola, James.

-¡Frank¿Cuándo llegaste de tu misión?

-La semana pasada. Transilvania es un caos-dijo Longbottom orgulloso.

-¿Qué tal te fue con los vampiros?-preguntó el moreno, un tanto ansioso.

Pero la respuesta de Frank no llegó por que unos ruidos de alguien vomitando les llegaron a los oídos: Lily había abierto la puerta de la oficina de James y estaba vomitando en su basurero.

-¿Lily?-fue lo único que pudo decir Frank.

La pelirroja se incorporó. Estaba pálida y parecía tener fiebre.

-Lo siento. Hoy en la mañana no me sentía muy bien…

-¿Quieres que te lleve a San Mungo?

-No, está bien Frank, fue sólo una decaída…-dijo la pelirroja limpiándose la boca con la manga de su chaleco.

-Y ¿qué se supone que voy a hacer yo con este basurero?-preguntó James, en cuánto los otros dos ya se iban.

-No tengo idea. Supongo que para algo sabes hacer magia-dijo Lily, bordemente.

Lily vomitó otras dos veces en el día, a pesar de que no había comido nada. Al final se decidió a ir a San Mungo para ver qué era lo que le pasaba. Acudió a un medimago que había sido su compañero en Hogwarts.

-Bueno, Lily-dijo el medimago, mirando unas fotocopias mágicas-. No estás enferma, estás embarazada.

Lily permaneció intacta. Tal vez había escuchado mal.

-¿Me lo repites?

-Estás Em-ba-ra-za-da -dijo el joven lentamente.

-Pero Nick, eso es imposible. Para estar embarazada hay que tener se…-Lily se quedó de piedra-…xo. No. Esto tiene que ser una broma. ¡Ese imbécil! Justo ahora que me ascendieron hace dos semanas.

La pelirroja se había levantado de su asiento y se notaba que estaba desesperada.

-Pensé que te alegrarías: un hijo es una bendición.

-¡No para mí!-se exaltó la pelirroja.

Se tocó la frente con pesar, mientras Nick alzaba las cejas.

-Está bien. Gracias, Nick, por recibirme… y por todo.

Se dirigió inmediatamente a la cafetería de San Mungo y pidió una lechuza para correspondencia urgente. Escribió un mensaje rápido para James y salió lo antes posible de ese lugar.

º.º.º.º

James estaba aun en el Ministerio cuando recibió la carta de Lily: "Debemos encontrarnos en El Caldero Chorreante a las 7. Lily". Lo encontró bastante extraño, pero aun así acudió a lo que podría llamarse cita. Llegó al Caldero Chorreante con hora y media de retraso. Caminó hacia la barra y pidió una cerveza de mantequilla, la cual llevó a la mesa que estaba Lily. James frunció el ceño ante el aspecto de la chica, y se sentó mirándola escrutadoramente.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?-le preguntó.

Lily rompió en llanto y se tapó la cara con ambas manos. James esperó unos segundos para que se calmara, pero Lily aun seguía llorando. Puso una mano suya sobre el hombro de Lily para consolarla. La pelirroja sacó las manos de su cara y miró la mano de James, estallando.

-¡Tengo 19 años!-dijo sin nadie en específico como receptor.

-Eh, Lily ¿quieres decirme lo que sucede¿Tuve que salirme una hora antes del trabajo para verte llorar?

-¡Qué tacto!-dijo ella, pasándose las manos por los ojos para secar las lágrimas-. Necesito decirte algo importante-dijo ella, suspirando lentamente.

James se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y se cruzó de brazos, esperando.

-Estoy embarazada-le informó.

James abrió los ojos al máximo y dejó de apoyarse en el respaldo para mirar a Lily más de cerca.

-¡¿Qué?!-pudo decir.

-Que estoy emb…-empezó Lily con exasperación.

-Si lo oí, sólo era mi forma de expresar que estaba sorprendido-dijo el moreno-¿Embarazada¿De un bebé?

-Espero que no sea de un elefante, por que ahí si que estaría en problemas-dijo sarcástica.

Se quedaron en silencio, mientras James se pasaba una mano por el pelo ya desordenado y Lily lo miraba.

-Y ¿bien?-preguntó la pelirroja.

-Bien ¿qué?

-¿Qué piensas hacer? Yo no tengo problema en cuidarlo sola-dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo…yo… ¿No usabas protección?-preguntó alterado.

-Es obvio que no y ¿tú?

-Pensé que tú tomabas de esas pastillas…

-¡Deberías haber preguntado!

-Ah, claro, como si fuera muy útil decirlo ahora. Según lo que yo me acuerdo, tú tampoco preguntaste.

-¡Pero siempre son los hombres los que llevan el profiláctico!

-¡¿El qué?!-preguntó el moreno.

-El condón, James-le explicó Lily como si fuera un niño de 5 años, aunque jamás le explicarías eso a un niño de 5 años.

Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, evitando mirarse a los ojos.

-¿Vas a quedártelo?-preguntó un poco retraído.

-Por supuesto. No voy a hacerme una operación mágicani nadaasí-dijo la pelirroja alterada-. Lo que falta decidir ahora es si vas a hacerte cargo de este bebé.

-No es una decisión fácil…

-Por supuesto que es fácil. Sólo debes decir sí o no. Y hazlo rápido que ya quiero irme.

-Yo…sí, por supuesto. No voy a dejar que hagas sola un trabajo de los dos-dijo el moreno.

La pelirroja suspiró aliviada y no dejó que las lágrimas la volvieran a invadir.

-Pensé que ibas a ser uno de esos $&#€ que dejan a sus hijos botados.

-Yo también-concordó el moreno, antes de desaparecerse.

Aun estaba desconcertada… ¡Un hijo con Potter! No creía poder volver a soportar a ese $&#€ por mucho tiempo más. Es que nadie en su sano juicio compartiría un bebé con James Potter, y menos una vida completa…

º.º.º.º

**Hola! perdon perdon perdon y 1000 perdones mas! volvi! como q un poco atrasada pero en fin volvi.. 32 reviews!!! 32 REVIEWS?? no puede ser q feliz estoy!!! amo a los q se pasaron!! muchisimas gracias a: **Monse evans, ginnypotterblack, Lily Evans, Greendoe, Jana Evans, Mely "Pecezhia"Black, Confused Agony, Marietta, JaNiRa, Blackgirl-Marauder, themarauder, pottersita, roxi ), karipotter, Soy nn (x2), Lucía, britishwatson, LOTTE, cande.., Grintgirl, Prongsaddicted (avimarauder), Pali Evans, hppreguntass, Erised Black, wiccancat, Sarah Prongs, Narcotic.Love, LiTaP, eetta yAngi..** ay soy tan feliz :D y bueno q les parecio el capitulo?? a mi me encanto...y la vdd q no tiene importancia de pq lily tuvo q mudarse donde leslie..todas las preguntas, dudas, criticas, reclamos, explicaciones de pq llegue tan tarde son aceptadas y bueno, espero q se porten tan bien con los reviews como con el prologo!! los amo! buenoo se me cuidan mil y espero subir capi sin tanta demora :S besotees!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**Fede..miss padfoot..amante de Sirius Orion Black..Chica Erised**


	3. 2do mes

disclaimer: No soy Joanne Kathleen Rowling y nada (absolutamente nada) de lo que hayan leído en cualquiera de los libros Harry Potter me pertenece, pues no lo invente yo P

**Ligeramente embarazada**

por: Fede

2do mes

-Es un arrogante, Leslie, te lo juro. No para de hablar de su vida y su carrera y todo lo de él. Es como si creyera que no hay un bebé de por medio y yo estuviera loquita por él.

-Vamos, Lily. No seas tan dura con él. Pobre chico.

-¡¿Pobre chico?!-se alteró la pelirroja-. Ya está bien crecidito como para que lo llames chico, y no es muy pobre que digamos. Además, él se lo buscó. Si no fuera de fiesta en fiesta para buscar sexo con la primera que se le cruce, nada de esto estaría pasándome.

-Estás llamándote a ti misma una fácil…

-¡Ya lo sé!-dijo Lily cruzándose de brazos-. Acabo de darme cuenta.

-Creo que ahí viene Alice-dijo Leslie por lo bajo.

-Ay, no.Leslie, no me dejes. Ya sabes que se pone a hablar como tres horas de...

Leslie corrió a la primera puerta que estuvo a su alcance… que resultó ser el baño de hombres.

-Hola, Lily-dijo una mujer de pelo negro corto, de cara redonda.

-Hola, Alice-dijo la pelirroja, con voz cansada-¿recién llegas?

-Sí-dijo Alice-. Pedí permiso para ir a hacerme unos exámenes-dijo ella, casi estallando de felicidad.

-¿En serio?-dijo Lily, empezando a caminar-. Quiero decir, ¿estás bien?

-Lily-la llamó Alice, mientras ella la miraba a los ojos-, ¡estoy embarazada!-gritó Alice.

La pelirroja abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella.

-¿Lily?-preguntó la morena, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Tienes novio?-preguntó luego.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Te imaginas que no tuviera un novio?-dijo Alice, casi asustada con la pregunta de Lily.

Lily rió falsamente.

-Y ¿quién es?-preguntó, cambiando su semblante a preocupado.

-Frank, obvio-dijo Alice, sonriendo.

-¿Frank?-dijo Lily, de pronto olvidándose de su pequeña preocupación.

-Sí, llevamos 2 años-le informó Alice.

-Pero ¿no se odiaban en Hogwarts?-preguntó atónita.

-Bueno, nos conocimos y…resultó. Lily, nunca hay que creer en las primeras impresiones. Por ejemplo, ¿te acuerdas que a James no lo podías ver ni en pintura? Y después terminaron de novios. Es algo que sucede sin haberlo previsto. Y ahora estoy embarazada ¿puedes creerlo?

Lily negó.

-Es algo que jamás habría imaginado que pasaría-dijo la pelirroja, tragando saliva, respondiendo a ambas preguntas.

En ese momento llegó James con cara de pocos amigos.

-Hablando del rey de Roma-dijo Alice, con una sonrisa.

-Así que hablaban de mi-dijo con arrogancia, mirando a Lily, como si fuera una fan en busca de un autógrafo.

La pelirroja bufó, mirando al cielo.

-Vamos, Lily-dijo luego el moreno.

-¿Disculpa?

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que James la llevaría a un armario de escobas pequeño y le sacaría la blusa y luego… La idea se veía bastante bien, si no fuera porque en ese mismo momento odiaba a Potter por ser un completo idiota.

-¿A mí?-dijo Lily, apuntándose a sí misma mientras seguía a James.

El armario se veía tan apetecible…

-Hoy tenemos que ir a San Mungo-le informó el de lentes-¿No es hoy que se cumplen seis semanas?

-Lo había olvidado-dijo ella, saliendo de su ensoñación en el armario.

-¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó el chico con brusquedad.

-Nada, Potter, nada-dijo la pelirroja, dando un suspiro.

º.º.º.º

-Lily Evans-la llamó la enfermera.

La pelirroja se levantó y así lo hizo James inmediatamente después de ella. Entraron al consultorio y ella le indicó que se sacara la ropa y se pusiera una bata, mientras iba hacia otro lugar. James se dio la vuelta, y ella se cambio rápidamente, y luego se sentó en una silla especial. Miró al moreno.

-Ya me has visto desnuda-afirmó, mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Pero es que no me acuerdo-dijo, con una mueca que dejaba ver que estaba muy arrepentido de haberse olvidado.

La pelirroja suspiró, tratando de calmarse para no gritarle al padre de su hijo/a.

-¿Por qué actúas así?-le preguntó James.

-¿Así cómo?-preguntó la chica con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, hoy día has estado aun más borde que normalmente-dijo James.

"No querrás saberlo" pensó para sus adentros.

-No se de que hablas-trató de zafarse Lily, mirando para otro lado.

-Bueno, generalmente solo me hablas para decirme algún comentario de mal gusto, pero hoy ni eso. Evans, si tienes algo que decirme, ahora es el momento.

La pelirroja lo miró un momento con furia, y al contrario de lo que esperaba, se le tiró al cuello y lo besó con desesperación, y él, presa de su carnada, no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Pobre James. Era tan infeliz en esa situación. Se apoyaron en la camilla, sin dejar de besarse y James se sacó la camisa rápidamente…justo cuando el medimago entró y se quedó con la boca abierta. Se separaron bruscamente, mientras el moreno se enredaba con su camisa y no podía volver a ponérsela, y Lily se aplanó el pelo y arregló la bata.

-¡Por Merlín! Lo…lo siento-tartamudeó James, buscando los botones con nerviosismo.

Hasta que no hubo abrochado su camisa completamente, el medimago no se movió ni un centímetro.

-En serio, lo siento-mientras decía eso, se volvió rojo como un tomate.

-Hola, Nick-dijo Lily, su cara tan roja como la de James.

-¿Este es tu novio, Lily?-preguntó Nick, mientras trataba de disimular su contrariedad.

James frunció el ceño.

-James Potter-se presentó el moreno.

-¿Todavía siguen juntos desde Hogwarts?-preguntó el rubio un tanto sorprendido.

-¿Nos conocemos?

Nadie lo tomó en cuenta. Lo malo era que Nadie no estaba en esa habitación.

-No, Nick. Tuvimos un encuentro inesperado y recordamos que estábamos enamorados y nos casamos en Mexico-dijo Lily, sarcástica.

Nick sonrió.

-En realidad, trabajamos juntos-le informó Lily.

-Ah, ya veo como comenzó todo-dijo el medimago.

º.º.º.º

-Con que Nick McKinnon ¿eh?-dijo James un tanto… ¿celoso?

-Bueno, sí ¿algún problema con eso?

-No habría problema de no ser por que me hubieras engañado con ese Hufflepuff.

-Según quedó claro, fuiste tú quién me engañó primero.

-Un golpe bajo, Lily, muy bajo.

-Mira Potter, si esto hiere tu ego no es mi culpa. Yo a él lo veo como un profesional, nada más.

-Creo que deberíamos cambiar de medimago-dijo James, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué? Estás loco. Yo confío en él-dijo Lily, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Bueno, Lily. Te recuerdo que somos novios y co…

-¿Perdón?-se atragantó Lily- ¿Novios?

-¿Aun no te lo he pedido?

Lily negó fervientemente.

-Bah, se me olvidó. Pero ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Lily lo miró con desaprobación y suspiró con pesar.

-Está bien.

James sonrió.

-En ese caso, ya que somos novios, ¿aun quieres seguir con lo del armario?-preguntó casualmente.

Lily sonrió pícaramente.

-Ya que somos novios…-dijo antes de encogerse de hombres y tirársele –literalmente- encima.

Esperen, esperen. ¡¿Cómo sabía él lo del armario?! Seguro sabía legeremancia, pero ¿qué importa?

-Ah, por cierto-dijo él separándose durante un momento-. Buscaré un nuevo medimago.

-Como quieras.

º.º.º.º

**HOLA!! apuesto a q no me esperaban! (apuesto a q ya creian q no volveria a subir esta historia) es q ahh! como q me olvido q tengo fics y tengo q subir capis! ademas q ya estoy en el ultimo curso del cole S y llena de estudio ¬¬ ademas q me puse a leer crepusculu (muy bueno el libro!)en serio PERDOOOON!! ahora q les parecio el capi?? lily y james en san mungo! no son tiernos?? jaja espero q lo del armario les haya gustado :) muchisisisimas gracias a: **Soy, Chika Black, Greendoe, Columbine Elfglitter, Lily Evans, Fabyginny05, wiccancat, Lupotter!, Angi, ginnyy8, Moonygood, Rochuz Prongs de Cullen, Mely, barbi, LitaP, Francesca, eetta, antonella, Verii (, vale (flog granvaritaderon) y hj **Graciias!! se los gredezco demasiado (es q son 52 revies!!) y encima me dejan reviews T.T no me los merezco por haber dejado de actualizar en 3 meses :O en serio, no me maten bueno, aunq no me los merezca, igual los quiero u.u**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**espero sus criticas! espero subir en poco tiempo mas! aunq quien sabe :P se cuidan! besooos :)**

**Fede..fd-potter..miss padfoot..amante de Sirius Orion Black y Emmett Cullen..Chica Erised**


	4. 3er mes

disclaimer: nada de lo que reconozcan aca es mio, pues pertenece a Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

**Ligeramente Embarazada**

por: Fede

3er mes

-¿Qué es lo quieres, Potter?-preguntó Lily, de brazos cruzados.

-Conocernos-aclaró el moreno.

-Ja ¿conocernos? Pero si fuimos novios en Hogwarts.

-Pero yo quisiera saber más de ti. Esa vez no había un bebé de por medio.

-Claro que no. Esa vez había amor de por medio ¿no?-reclamó la pelirroja, mirando para otro lado.

-¿Tú…tú me amabas?-preguntó James, con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, no precisamente amar-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Aunque no sabes los años que anduve pensando en ti antes de que me pidieras salir-dijo Lily, y se ruborizó.

-¡Pero si te lo pedí miles de veces!-se defendió James.

-Pero esas no valían por que lo decías sin pensar.

-Yo sí pensaba-dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

-Además, andabas con otras chicas.

-Pero tú me importabas más que ellas, Lily.

-Y ¿y cómo diablos se suponía que iba a saberlo?

-Si me hubieras dicho que sí alguna vez…

-Bueno, bueno, bueno-paró Lily, moviendo frenéticamente los brazos, echándose hacia atrás porque con la rabia se había apoyado en la mesa de _El_ _Caldero Chorreante_-. ¿Quieres conocerme? Tan sólo pregúntame algo.

James la miró y pareció pensar en una pregunta.

-¿Quieres ser madre?

Lily lo miró con una expresión de pena.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser una pregunta tan difícil?

-Es lo que me gustaría saber.

-Tengo 19 años…

-Esa no es la respuesta.

-Bueno ¿quieres tú?

-No es que no quiera serlo alguna vez, pero ahora es muy pronto ¿no?

Lily asintió, y soltó un suspiro.

-Incluso en una década más sería muy pronto.

James sonrió de lado y posó su mano sobre la mano libre de Lily sobre la mesa. La pelirroja tragó saliva y miró ambas manos. Pero James entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y se miraron con una sonrisa sincera, en silencio, con nerviosismo.

-No respondiste a mi pregunta.

-No creo estar lista aún-respondió con sinceridad.

-¿Crees que deberíamos contarles a nuestros padres?

-No quiero decirles aun-dijo ella luego de un momento.

-Mi padre estaría feliz de escucharlo, pero esperaré a que tú quieras contarlo.

-¿Tu padre? ¿Qué sucedió con Dorea?-preguntó Lily, con el ceño un tanto fruncido.

-Murió hace dos años-la informó James.

-¡No puede ser! Yo la vi…Estaba perfectamente… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Bueno, estabas un poquito enojada conmigo en Junio.

-¿Junio? No puedo creerlo ¿Por eso estabas con esa rubia de Hufflepuff?-dijo Lily, con cara de sorpresa.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, así fue. Cuando recibí la carta de mi padre sólo quería estar contigo, pero tú estabas enojada.

-James, yo…Cuánto lo siento-dijo la chica, avergonzada, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

º.º.º.º

-Hola padfoot-dijo James al llegar a su departamento.

Se tiró en el sillón más cercano y cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué tal el día, prongs?-preguntó su amigo desde el refrigerador.

-Agotador e interminable.

Se quedaron en silencio, o más bien, Sirius dijo algo pero no se entendió por que tenía la boca llena, mientras el de lentes sólo gruñó como respuesta.

-James ¿no hay jamón?

-No sé. Lily hizo las compras de esta semana. Ve si dejó algo hecho en el horno-dijo James, aun con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Lily?-dijo Sirius, extrañado-. Creí que había sido la diversión de una noche.

-Bueno, eso está claro que no, padfoot.

-No me digas que te persigue-dijo Sirius, sacando la cabeza por encima del refrigerador.

-Claro que no-dijo el moreno abriendo los ojos y mirando feo a Sirius, que ya había vuelto a sumergirse entre la comida-…Estamos de novios.

Sirius se pegó con la rejilla del refrigerador al escuchar eso, y varias cosas se cayeron al suelo, por la sorpresa, y mucho más cuando tocaron el timbre y James abrió, y para la sorpresa de ambos, fue Lily la que estaba tras el umbral.

-¡Lily!-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Sirius escondió las botellas vacías de alcohol debajo del sillón, por si Lily no había dejado sus hábitos de prefecta.

-¿Olvidaste que vendría a dormir, James?

-¡No, claro que no!-dijo mirando a Sirius en busca de ayuda.

Lily pasó sin que la invitaran a entrar.

-Hola Sirius-dijo la pelirroja dejando sus pertenencias en el suelo.

Llevaba ropa como para, por lo menos, dos semanas, aunque sólo venía por una noche.

-Hola nena ¿Qué tal te va?-preguntó él, y Lily murmuró un "bien" distraída mientras miraba el desorden-. James ¿has sabido algo de moony?

-Moony, como siempre en Alemania por sus estudios…

-¿Remus está en Alemania?-preguntó Lily, atónita, dejando de levantar las botellas de Sirius.

-Para sus estudios de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras-le informó Sirius, como si fuera obvio y no entendiera cómo es que Lily no lo sabía.

-¿Está estudiando para ser profesor?-se sorprendió mas aún Lily.

-¿Por qué no le mandamos una carta a él y a Leslie para que vengan por la noche? De todos modos, también vendrá Wormtail y podemos hacer una fiesta-dijo Sirius, feliz de la idea que se le había ocurrido.

-Bueeeno-empezó James, mirando a Lily, quien miraba para otro lado-. Sirius, estoy cansado y estoy seguro que Lily también.

-Bueno, de todos modos también les diré que vengan. Hace tiempo que no estamos todos juntos.

-Sólo espero que moony no esté muy ajetreado-aceptó James.

Se miraron y Lily le sonrió abiertamente y luego moduló un "Gracias".

-¿Quieres que llame a Alice?-le preguntó James luego, sabiendo de la amistad de Lily y la morena.

-No, de todos modos no creo que venga. Alice está embarazada-les informó ella, mientras levantaba una cáscara de plátano de la alfombra y componía una mueca de asco.

-¿Está embarazada?-preguntó Sirius, ya que James estaba sin palabras, y levantó la vista de las cartas que iba a mandar a sus amigos, mientras la pelirroja observaba sus caras de incredulidad.

-Y ¿de quién?

-Es algo extraño, pero el padre es Frank.

-¡¿Frank?!-dijeron ambos extrañados.

º.º.º.º

Al final el departamento terminó llenándose de gente e igual se formó una fiesta. Sirius y Leslie bailaban animadamente gracias al alcohol. Peter estaba conversando con James y una chica a la cual Lily no conocía. Remus al final había venido de Alemania, pero parecía un poco cansado. Lily se acercó a él con su jugo de naranja en una mano.

-Hola Remus-dijo ella sonriendo.

El castaño se dio la vuelta y la miró asombrado.

-¡Lily!-exclamó y se paró rápidamente-. No sabía que estabas aquí. En realidad, no sabía que vinieras a fiestas que estos dos organizaran.

-La verdad es que yo estaba desde el principio-dijo, sentándose en el asiento que antes ocupaba Remus-. Es que James es mi novio.

El chico levantó las cejas lo máximo que podía y con la boca un tanto abierta, intentaba decir algo pero sólo lograba balbuceos.

-Lo sé. Todos se lo han tomado así.

-Me parece bien-dijo él, de pronto, atrayendo una silla con la varita y ocupándola-. Es sólo que después de lo de séptimo…

-Ten por seguro que nosotros estamos igual de sorprendidos con la noticia.

-Sí, es algo extraño.

-Pero dime, Remus. Sirius y James dijeron que estabas estudiando para profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Alemania-dijo Lily, sonriendo.

-Sí, bueno. Era el lugar más accesible. Tengo…-se detuvo, antes de meter la pata-un pequeño problema peludo.

-¿Tienes un conejo?-se extrañó la ex-prefecta.

º.º.º.º

Lily dio un pequeño bostezo ante la interminable historia de Remus de los hinkypunks y otras especies raras. Era bastante alterante estar ahí entre tanto alcohol y sin poder probarlo. Era la única sana, al parecer. Se despidió de Remus y fue dónde James, que conversaba con un auror, el cual no conocía. Le tocó el hombro, haciendo que el moreno la mirara.

-Voy a acostarme-le informó, mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Espera, Lily-dijo James, quién la tomó del brazo.

Ella cayó sobre las piernas de James, y definitivamente no estaba lista para el beso que le dió.

-James, si has tomado...-le amenazó con un dedo.

-No he probado una gota de alcohol. No si tú estás aquí. Aunque ese bebé vaya dentro de ti, igual es mi responsabilidad y yo no te iba a dejar sola-dijo James, abrazándola.

-Eso es muy lindo de tu parte, James-dijo la pelirroja con dulzura.

-Bueno, tal vez una cerveza de mant…

Y ahora fue ella quién lo besó, agarrando su nuca para hacer el beso mas intenso, y no dejaron de hacerlo hasta llegar a la habitación de James. El chico la estrechó contra si mismo y pudo sentir como la barriga de Lily había crecido. Sonrió y se dirigió a besar al bebé. Lily también sonrió, mientras se miraban con James. Si hubiera podido elegir un mejor padre para su hijo, definitivamente no habría sido James, y definitivamente no habría sido por sexo de una noche. Pero ahora estaba segura que James era lo mejor que le podría haber pasado, y todo gracias a Sirius, que la había llevado a donde estaba el moreno…

-He pensado-empezó Lily- que Sirius debería ser el padrino de nuestro hijo.

En cuánto terminó esa frase, James dejó de besarla en la barriga y se alzó de nuevo.

-Yo te iba a proponer eso, pero nunca creí que aceptarías-dijo incrédulo.

-Sé que Sirius va a ser el que mejor lo cuide. De todos modos es tu amigo, y no dejaría que le pasara nada al hijo de un amigo ¿no?

James mostró su dentadura en una gran sonrisa, y luego se alzó para besarla apasionadamente y después sabrá Merlín lo que hicieron...O mejor que no lo sepa.

º.º.º.º

**Y eso es todo amigoos!! No, es mentira.. aqui les dejo un pequeño regalito mio por haberme esperado :)**

Unos días después, fueron donde la medimaga que James había recomendado. Y, pues, Lily no estaba nada feliz con la facha de esa…señorita, si es que así se le podía llamar.

-James, déjame decirte que no estoy nada feliz con tu decisión de venir aquí-le dijo Lily, un tanto contrariada-¡A eso no se le puede llamar bata de doctor! No quiero ni enterarme dónde la conociste-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Lily, ya vas a ver que todo sale bien. A lo mejor a ella sólo le gusta verse sexy o es que todavía no ha encontrado a un hombre como el que encontraste tú ¿Ves que tienes suerte?-dijo James, bromeando, y luego le dio un pequeño beso en los labios para tranquilizarla.

De pronto, entró la medimaga. Llevaba más maquillaje que integrante de circo y menos ropa que hombre de la selva. Su bata blanca no dejaba ver nada, pero estaba bastante más corta de cómo era el corte normal, y dejaba ver sus piernas, un tanto gordas, a decir verdad. Era más baja que Lily.

-Hola-dijo la rubia oxigenada.

-Hola Gloria-le dijo James-. Ella es mi novia Lily.

-Buenas tardes-dijo Lily, impasible.

-Bueno, veo que estás embarazada-dijo ella, con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Qué novedad! ¿Podría decirme algo que no supiera?".

-Eso es algo obvio-dijo Lily, mirando a James intensamente.

El moreno se encogió de hombros y sonrió culpablemente.

-¿Cuántos meses tienes?

-3, ya casi llego a los 4.

-Bien. Déjame traer el magistetoscopio. Es para ver como va el bebé-le explicó.

Lily asintió, nerviosa, mientras ella convocaba el instrumento con un accio. Vieron como el bebé se movía, y los latidos de su corazón también escucharon. La imagen de James viendo al bebé con dulzura por la pantallita quedó grabada en su mente…

º.º.º.º

**Ahora si que se terminó y no es mentira.. HOLA! como han estado?? espero q disfrutando las vacaciones :) y las q no, espero q tbn disfruten el fin de semana! ay, ay, ay tanto tiempo! perdooooon! en serio lo siento! soy tan despistada q siempre me olvido de todo (xD)pero bueno al fin volviii!! y solo pq estaba leyendo un libro (Un asunto pendiente de John Katzenbach) y me dije quiero leer fics y me acorde de los mios :O y bueno q les parecio?? y mi regalito?? ajajaj ahora este capi si q esta mas largo q los otros, ademas estaba esperando reviews.. fueron solo 13 sta vez T.T pero GRACIAS CHICAS!!: **Evasis, Hermione-Malfoy35, Columbine Elfglitter, Sol Potter Evans, Rochuz Prongs de Cullen (**jaja sarahh!! tanto tiempooo saludos (:** ), Nixi Evans, karipotter, nila lupin, Marietta, Narcotic.Love, fer-black, yomisma (no soy yo xD) y Sol Cornamenta. **en serio se los agradezco y chicas, para las q lo duden, si voy a volver!! soy fiel a mis actos (o como se diga :P) ah y ahora no se priven en dejar reviews :D dejen tooooodos los q quieran q son bien recibidos! eso si, mas de 13 ¬¬ jajaj re desagradecida! buenoo**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**nos leemos en el proximo capi chicas!! se me cuidan besoooooos**

**Fede..fd-potter..miss padfoot..amante de Sirius Orion Black y Emmett Cullen..Chica Erised**


	5. 4to mes

disclaimer: No soy Joanne Kathleen Rowling,!! por tanto no soy creadora de nada de lo que vean aqui, soy solo una fan locaaaaaa P

**Ligeramente embarazada**

por: Fede

4to mes

El mes de Diciembre había llegado, y con él, la nieve y las fiestas. James y Lily habían decidido ir a dar una vuelta a un parque comercial muggle y así refugiarse del frío, y además Lily aprovechaba de comprar regalos para sus padres y Petunia, su hermana, que, al parecer, también estaba embarazada. Cada vez que pasaban por una tienda de bebés, Lily no se resistía y se ponía a mirar la vidriera con cara de ternura y James la obligaba a seguir caminando. Iban abrazados caminando lentamente, James con la chaqueta de Lily sobre el hombro.

-James, quiero pasar la navidad con mis padres-le informó Lily, un tanto nerviosa.

-Está bien ¿Crees que debería llevarles un regalo impresionante?-preguntó el moreno, distraído.

La pelirroja se giró a verlo tan rápido que se hizo daño en el cuello.

-En serio ¿quieres pasarla conmigo, mis padres, mi tediosa hermana y su esposo grande y gordo?-dijo ella, mientras rogaba a Merlín porque dijera que no.

-Por supuesto-dijo James, con una media sonrisa.

Lily suspiró, pero no reclamó. Después de todo, ese día tenía que llegar alguna vez.

-Si quieres, puedes llevar a tu padre. No creo que querrá pasar la navidad solo-aconsejó la pelirroja.

-No te preocupes; no quiero infortunar. Y creo-dio un largo suspiro-que deberíamos contarles.

-¿En serio crees…? Quiero decir ¿no es muy pronto?

-Lily, ya tienes 17 semanas.

-Lo sé.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras seguían caminando, y de pronto, una tienda de joyería se plantó frente a ellos, y Lily se puso a ver los diseños con la cara pegada a la vidriera.

-James, ¿has visto esos anillos? Y ¿has visto esos aretes? ¡¿Has visto el precio?!-dijo espantada.

-Sí, Lily, ya no te atormentes-dijo el moreno, yéndola a buscar, y empujándola para que dejara de ver esos pedazos de Carbono llamados diamantes. Pero mientras la empujaba, no pudo evitar ver a la vitrina y ver un anillo de oro con diamantes esmeralda, el mismo color que los ojos de Lily, y se lo quedó viendo, estupefacto.

-James, ya vamos. Creo que me siento un poco mal-dijo ella, con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras se tocaba la barriga-. No, creo que nuestro bebé tiene hambre-dijo al final, con una sonrisa-. Vamos-dijo, estirando una mano para que su novio la tomara y así seguir caminando.

James tomó su mano y no dejó de pensar en ese anillo, mientras caminaba con una sonrisa ausente hacia donde fuera que Lily lo guiara, aunque se podía estar casi seguro que era a comer.

º.º.º.º

-Me veo tan gorda-dijo Lily, que se miraba en el espejo de la habitación de James con ropa interior.

-Claro que no-decía el moreno, mirándola de reojo mientras se ponía el pantalón.

-Pero mírame-decía Lily, mientras sacaba lo que más podía la barriga.

-Esas son las consecuencias de quedar embarazada-dijo James.

-Lo dices como si lo hubiera querido desde un principio-dijo la pelirroja, aun mirándose en el espejo.

-Pero hay otras cosas que también te crecen-dijo James, pícaramente

Lily lo miró sonriendo mientras negaba.

-Abrígate que te puedes enfermar-la regañó James-. Afuera hacen -2º Celsius y tú sin ropa.

-Es que todo me queda mal-dijo la pelirroja, sentándose sin ganas sobre la cama.

-¿Por qué no te pones ese vestido blanco que te compraste el otro día? Pero tienes que ponerte un abrigo encima, bufanda, guantes y un gorro.

Lily sonrió. No podía creer que se hubiera dado cuenta que se había comprado un vestido. Y ella pensaba que estaba viendo la vitrina de la tienda de quidditch. Se puso el vestido que James le recomendó. Le quedaba a la perfección, aunque ella seguía creyendo que estaba gorda, por que era un tanto apretado, y dejaba ver la panza que ya estaba bastante más grande. Su pelo rojo en un moño que la hacía ver más informal. James la ayudó a ponerse el abrigo negro, los guantes y la bufanda, por que no lo dejó que le pusiera el gorro. Se aparecieron en la puerta de la casa de los Evans y tocaron el timbre. De inmediato, una señora de pelo castaño entrecano que venía sacándose el delantal abrió la puerta y gritó:

-Mike, tu hija ya llegó.

Luego les sonrió.

-Hola, pequeña, ¿cómo estás?-dijo, mientras la abrazaba- Y ¿quién es este chico tan guapo que viene contigo?

-Es mi novio, mamá-dijo Lily un tanto sonrojada-. Mamá, James. James, mamá.

Estrecharon las manos.

-Un gusto, señora.

-Llámame Rose.

-¡Mamá!-la retó Lily.

James rió por lo bajo, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su novia. Avanzaron hasta el living, en donde su padre estaba sentado sobre su sofá favorito. El pelo de Lily había venido directamente de su padre, que ahora lo tenía más canoso.

-Hija, hija-dijo su padre, y la envolvió en un abrazo.

-Hola papá-dijo Lily, moviéndose hacia el lado y dejando a la vista a James-. Él es James Potter… Mi novio.

James sonrió nerviosamente. Alargó su mano para estrecharla con el señor Evans, quien había dejado de mostrar una sonrisa y se había quedado petrificado, sin pasarle la mano.

-James, él es mi padre, Mike-los presentó Lily, un tanto nerviosa.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-preguntó, con los ojos como rendijas.

-Die…diecinueve, señor.

-¿Diecinueve?-musitó, sorprendido-. ¿Escuchaste eso, Rose? Quiere hacerme creer que tiene diecinueve-dijo el señor Evans riendo, lo cual era lo menos cómico que James había oído en su vida.

-¡Papá! Pues claro que James tiene 19; iba conmigo en Hogwarts.

-Déjame ver tu credencial-exigió su padre.

-¡Papá!-volvió a reclamar Lily, dándose la vuelta hacia James con furia y buscando ella misma la billetera de su novio en sus pantalones: James no parecía dispuesto a moverse.

Buscó la credencial y se la mostró a su padre. Él la tomó y verificó que no fuera falsa.

-Está bien. Les creo. ¿Bebes alcohol?

-¿Qué pregunta es esa?-dijo Lily, cruzándose de brazos- Mamá, por favor.

-Deja que el chico conteste, Lily.

James miró a Lily, y luego a su barriga, y negó. El señor Evans lo volvió a mirar con ojos como rendijas. Petunia rió por lo bajo, y todos se voltearon a mirarla, ya que no sabían que había alguien más ahí. Junto a su gran esposo parecía un esqueleto con una pelota de playa como barriga.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso, Petunia?-preguntó Lily, tratando de controlar su enojo.

Su hermana se levantó y la encaró. Era más alta que Lily y tenía el pelo rubio oscuro. Podrían haber pasado por completas extrañas de no ser por que sus gestos eran parecidos.

-Pues, que papá desconfíe tanto de tu novio. Podrías haberte encontrado alguno que no fuera un vago.

-Y tú podrías haberte buscado uno que no pareciera una morsa… sin ofender. Aunque como tú ya pareces una jirafa, puede pasar perfectamente por zoofilia-se burló Lily, en voz baja para que sus padres no escucharan.

Petunia iba a responder pero su madre las cortó.

-¡Tuney, Lily, ya basta!

-Lo siento, mamá-citaron a coro.

-Por Dios, chicas. De Petunia lo acepto porque está embarazada, pero de ti, Lily…

La pelirroja palideció. Y de repente, salió de la sala corriendo, y subió las escaleras. Lo último que se escuchó fue un portazo.

-¿Dije algo malo?-preguntó su madre.

-¿Puedo…?-preguntó James, apuntando a las escaleras.

Mike lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Por supuesto, cariño-exclamó Rose.

James subió lentamente las escaleras y entró a la única habitación que tenía la puerta cerrada: la de Lily, suponía.

-Lily, amor. No puedes ponerte así por pelear con tu hermana-dijo James, con cansancio.

La pelirroja estaba recostada sobre la cama abrazando un cojín, llorando.

-Es que no quiero contarles-dijo, y volvió a romper en llanto.

James se sentó en el borde y acarició el brazo de su novia.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya ves como mi papá te interrogó. Deberíamos haberle dicho que tenías veinte por lo menos.

-Me asesinaría si su pequeña estuviera con un veinteañero.

-Suerte que naciste después de mí-dijo Lily, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Ya quieres bajar?

Lily negó y compuso una cara de perrito desvalido; Sirius se la habría enseñado.

-Quiero comer helado.

-Sí, claro. Vamos que tu madre puede… ¡¿Helado ahora?! ¿Estás loca?

Lily asintió sonriendo, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-¡Estamos a mitad del invierno!

-¿Puedes comprarme?

-¿Cómo quieres que…?

-Sólo debes aparecerte en una heladería.

-Cómo si las abrieran en las nevadas.

-O podría decirle a mi padre que toda esta idea del bebé fue tuya.

-No necesito chantaje-dijo James, enfurruñado.

Desapareció, y volvió a los cinco minutos.

-Lily ¿estás bien?-gritó su madre desde el primer piso.

-Ya bajo, mamá.

-"Ya bajo, mamá"-la imitó James, con una caja de helado de vainilla en la mano.

Se la pasó y la pelirroja apenas comió un cuarto.

-¿Ahora la señorita quiere bajar?-preguntó, sarcástico.

Lily sólo le sonrió y abrió la puerta para bajar alegremente las escaleras. Ya no llevaba el abrigo y su barriga sobresalía un poco más de lo normal. Por lo menos ahora estaba de mejor humor, por que cuando llegó al living, abrió la boca de inmediato.

-Mamá, papá: creo que estoy embarazada.

Antes de que James bajara el último peldaño escuchó las palabras de Lily y se quedó paralizado. Ambos padres se quedaron con la boca abierta, mirando a su sonriente hija.

-¿A que te refieres con _embarazada_?-preguntó su padre.

-¿A qué te refieres con_ creo_?-preguntó su madre.

-Eso, que estoy embarazada.

-¿De un bebé?-preguntaron ambos padres, con ojos como platos.

-¡Pues claro que de un bebé!

Sus padres la miraron con las mandíbulas desencajadas. Y de pronto, Mike se había lanzado hacia James.

-¿Cómo osaste acercarte a mi niñita?

-¡Lily!-gritaba el moreno, pidiendo ayuda.

La pelirroja y su madre chillaban al mismo tiempo, sin que nadie entendiera lo que decían, mientras Petunia reía descaradamente, con su marido serio junto a ella. James sacó la varita, sólo por si acaso.

-¡No saques esa cosa aquí!-chilló Petunia, con los ojos desencajados y una mueca de horror.

Su marido, Vernon, ya sabía lo de la _enfermedad_ de Lily, como lo llamaba Petunia.

-Cállate, Tuney-gritó su madre, histérica.

-Pero mamá: acaba de sacar esa cosa que empieza con _v_.

-Guarda la varita-le indicó Lily, en un susurro.

James la dejó en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, pero Lily sacó la suya de entre el vestido.

-Papá, no le hagas daño a James-le advirtió Lily calmadamente.

Su padre se arremangó la camisa, pero no hizo más que fruncir el ceño.

-Tienes que calmarte-volvió a hablar la embarazada pelirroja-. Lo hecho, hecho está, y si matas a James vas a empeorarlo.

El moreno tragó dificultosamente.

-Dejarás a mi hijo sin padre, lo cual sería una catástrofe-terminó Lily.

Y, gracias a ello, Mike se calmó, aunque James se quedó paralizado.

º.º.º.º

-Y ¿cuándo piensan casarse?-preguntó su madre, cuando ya estaban en la cena.

James y Lily se miraron con muecas de contrariedad.

-No vamos a casarnos-les informó Lily, a pesar de que no habían conversado eso con James.

El padre de Lily miró a James- que se había sentado en el lugar más alejado de Mike- y éste se aflojó el cuello de la camisa, mientras su madre se atragantaba, y Petunia la ayudó.

-Bueno, yo…no lo sé…creo que sería lo correcto-terminó el moreno.

-No te sientas presionado, James-dijo la pelirroja con la boca llena de pavo.

-Lily, hija-la retó su madre con los labios fruncidos, aun con la cara roja.

-Lo siento, mamá-pudo decir Lily, en cuanto hubo tragado.

-Y ¿a qué te dedicas, James?

-Trabajo en el Ministerio de la Magia. Soy auror-le respondió James a la madre de su novia.

Mike asintió apreciativamente.

-Qué bien, Y ¿cuánto ganas?

Lily abrió la boca en desaprobación.

-¡Papá!-lo regañó la pelirroja, que se había puesto colorada.

-Déjalo que conteste, hermanita-dijo Petunia, con una sonrisa petulante.

-Bueno…lo mismo que Lily. Somos compañeros de trabajo-les informó el chico de lentes.

-Vaya ¿así que fue así como se conocieron?-preguntó su madre, sonriente.

James y Lily se miraron con caras impasibles.

-Sí, claro, claro-dijo la pelirroja, sin quitar los ojos de su plato.

-Por supuesto-aclaró el moreno, a pesar de que sabía, y también su novia, que apenas habían notado que trabajaban en el mismo lugar, mismo piso y oficinas vecinas.

-¿Cuánto llevan juntos?-preguntó Mike al moreno.

-Diez meses-respondió James, mirando su plato. Se podía decir que no era una mentira, si se contaban los seis meses que habían sido novios en Hogwarts.

El resto de la cena la continuaron hablando sobre que Vernon había conseguido un puesto en una empresa de taladros. Nada muy interesante. Su charla sobre como operar un taladro, de la cual James estaba muy interesado, se vio interrumpida al sonar el timbre. Rose movió la cabeza frenéticamente y miró a su marido.

-¿Has invitado a alguien, Mike?

Su esposo negó, como así hizo Petunia.

-Yo abro-dijo Lily, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras se levantaba.

Regresó en un momento, un tanto nerviosa.

-Papá, Mamá, este es el padre de James, Charlus.

Un señor con pelo negro entrecano pasó al comedor. Su pelo, tan desordenado como el de su hijo, parecía no obedecer a un simple hechizo reductor. Sonrió con cierto nerviosismo mientras observaba la expresión de sorpresa de su hijo.

-¡Papá!-dijo el moreno, levantándose de la mesa, para ir a abrazarlo.

Él sonrió.

-¿No te dijo esta preciosa señorita que me había invitado a cenar?

James miró a Lily con una sonrisa.

-Te dije que no lo hicieras. No quería llegar con mi padre a la primera visita.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y sonrió abiertamente.

-En realidad, tampoco nos dijo a nosotros-exclamó la madre de Lily, también levantándose.

-Y esta preciosa señora ¿quién es?-preguntó, mientras besaba su mano y hacía aparecer un ramo de flores para ella. Vernon movió su bigote en desaprobación.

-¡Qué galante!-dijo Rose, sonrojándose.

-Es mi esposa-dijo Mike, levantándose también.

Eso no hacía más que aumentar el resentimiento que sentía Mike por la familia Potter.

º.º.º.º

-Ah, fue una velada maravillosa-dijo Lily, mientras le tomaba la mano a su novio.

Iban caminando por un parque cercano a su casa, que la chica visitaba cuando era pequeña. Estaban solos, ni un alma fuera en la noche de navidad.

-Excepto cuando tu padre se descontroló, fue una linda visita-dijo James, realmente sorprendido, dando un beso a la mano de Lily.

-Y todo fue idea de la ingeniosa Lily Evans-dijo ella.

-Vaya idea la tuya.

Caminaron en silencio por unos minutos, abrazados. El moreno suspiró lentamente.

-¿Y ese suspiro?-preguntó la pelirroja, mirándolo extrañada.

-Te tengo un regalo-le informó James, dejando de caminar y posando ambas manos en la cintura de la chica.

-¿Ah, si?-dijo Lily, haciéndose la distraída, aunque había esperado eso toda la noche.

James asintió enérgicamente, y la abrazó fuertemente, como si fuera el último abrazo.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó, extrañada, separándose lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Es sólo que estoy nervioso-dijo James, traspasando ese nerviosismo a su sonrisa.

-James-pudo decir Lily, con una sonrisa sincera, como para alentarlo.

James se separó de ella, y apoyó una rodilla sobre la fría nieve, y se sacó algo del bolsillo: una cajita roja de terciopelo. Lily se tapó la boca con ambas manos, y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos.

-Lily Evans-dijo el moreno, mirándola con sus hermosos ojos cafés-¿te casarías conmigo?

Mientras lo decía, abría la pequeña cajita que tenía en las manos, y un precioso anillo de oro con incrustaciones de diamante esmeralda le devolvía la sonrisa. Lily respiró hondamente, se agachó junto a James, con mucho esfuerzo, y lo besó, interminablemente.

-Te amo-dijo James, mirándola intensamente.

Lily sonrió ¿Era verdad que James la amaba? Estaba segura que sí, pero... ¿Lo amaba ella? ¿Sería capaz de casarse con James, pasar toda su vida con él? Tan sólo pensarlo le revolvió el estómago y sintió deseos de llorar de felicidad, aunque a juzgar por las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, ya lo estaba haciendo. Quería casarse con él y por fin _ser suya siempre_. Era lo que más deseaba en todo el mundo...

-También te amo, James. Quiero ser tu esposa y pasar contigo todos mis días... _Ser tuya para toda la vida_

_Ser suya para toda la vida... Ser suya para toda la vida..._

º.º.º.º

**Holaa!! ah ya se ya se!! soy una irresponsable, q no tiene empatia, desconsiderada, volada, demorona y todo lo q uds piensan (y ya se q son artas cosas :S) pero en serio LO SIENTOO!! y las comprendo: una ve q un autor no publica capitulos, pero es q realmente uno ni se da cuenta del tiempo cuando es una la q escribe! ademas q ultimamente no he tenido tiempo!! ni internet ¬¬ pero ya estoy de vacaciones (solo una semana ¬¬) pq es la semana del 18 de septiembre (siiiiii :D) soy chilena por si acaso P y aqui ocurrio la primera junta de gobierno y todo eso :P no aman a lily y james?? ame el final mas q todo u.u me bajo el sentimentalismooo!! ay chicas! por favor perdonenmeeee si? sobre los reviews, esta vez fueron 16 :) gracias a: **Evasis, Greendoe, Camila, Columbine Elfglitter, nila lupin, monse evans, Joslin Weasley, eetta, Sol Cornamenta, Ely-barchu, Bella Lee, Antonella, Nalu (x2), Cony **y** SOL. **GRACIAS! ahora tengo una propuesta: si hay mas de 20 reviews para este capi, prometo subir altiro :) y si hay aun mas, doy pequeña extension u.u ya ven q buena soy??**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**espero subir en poco tiempo mas, si es q veo q hay mas de 100 reviews para la historia :D espero q lo hayan disfrutado leyendo como yo escribiendolo! las quieroooooo!!**

**Fede..fd-potter..miss padfoot..amante de Sirius Orion Black y Emmett Cullen..Chica Erised**

**PD: bajen All good things como to an end de Nelly Furtado... es muy linda n.n**

**PD2: quien esta leyendo midnight sun?? yo no queria!! T.T pero lo curiosidad me mato: ahora amo mas a edward! en serio, este chico/vampiro/dios me mataaa!!**


	6. 5to mes

disclaimer: no soy ni sere nunca Joanne Kathleen Rowling! Yo solo hago esto por entretencion, y es sin fines de lucro =P

* * *

**Ligeramente Embarazada**

por: Fede

5to mes

El nuevo año llegó, y así aparecieron las preocupaciones de Lily. Por que ese no era un mes cualquiera, no. El 30 de enero se celebrarían los 20 años de la pelirroja, y ella no parecía muy feliz con volverse más vieja. Su autoestima no era la mejor, se podría decir. Además, había aparecido la barriga de Lily, que ya no era tan plana como antes.

-¿Crees que lo noten?-dijo Lily, mientras se tocaba la barriga.

Pero no era James el que se encontraba en la habitación, si no que era Sirius que buscaba entre el clóset de su amigo para robarle unos calcetines.

-¿El qué?-preguntó el moreno distraído.

Lily se dio vuelta para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

-Sirius, no le robes los calcetines a James. Acabo de dejarte un par limpio en tu habitación-dijo la pelirroja.

-Lily, gracias por querer a James-dijo Sirius, sonriendo y largándose a su pieza.

Lily negó con la cabeza. Desde que había empezado a dormir en ese departamento entrecortadamente, había pasado de ser una pocilga llena de ropa sucia por el suelo, botellas vacías, platos quebrados, el refrigerador sin comida a un lugar acogedor y hasta espacioso. "¿Había alfombra?" había dicho Sirius, cuando una tarde llegó y el living estaba despejado. Sonrió ante la perspectiva de ser la nueva señora Potter. Ya lo habían decidido: no se casarían hasta después de nacer su hijo y el padrino de bodas sería Sirius. Por que ya todos habían visto el grande y costoso anillo que James le había regalado a Lily. Pero de lo que nadie se había enterado, además de sus familiares, era del embarazo, hasta que un día…

-Necesito los papeles de los McKinnons, Lily-le dijo Sirius.

Estaban en el pasillo. Lily conversaba con Alice sobre algo de lo peligroso que estaba el Mundo Mágico.

-Claro-respondió vagamente la pelirroja-. Están en mi escritorio.

El moreno entró y revolvió todos los pergaminos sobre la mesa. No los encontró. Abrió el único cajón. Había allí un sobre que venía de San Mungo para Lily (_¿Estará enferma?)._ Miró hacia la puerta, donde Lily no prestaba atención a lo que hacía pues estaba a sus espaldas. Lo abrió. Había algo así como una ecografía _muggle_, sólo que ésta se movía y se podía escuchar un _bum, bum, bum._

-¿Qué es esto, Lily?-preguntó Sirius, con el ceño fruncido, observando la fotografía desde varios ángulos.

Lily se volvió y, hororizada, fue corriendo hacia el moreno para quitarle las ecografías mágicas de la mano.

-¿Qué son?-volvió a preguntar.

-¡Yo tengo las mismas!-dijo Alice, que se asomaba por el borde de la puerta con una sonrisa-. ¿De dónde las saca…?

Pero dejó de hablar, porque se acababa de dar cuenta de lo que pasaba. Dio un grito agudo.

-¡Lily!-gritó, emocionada, tocándose su propia barriga- ¡Estás emb…!

-¡No lo digas!-le advirtió la pelirroja.

Alice la abrazó con ternura, con una sonrisa auténtica, luego de mirarle la barriga. No se había dado cuenta que tenía el estómago abultado, hasta dar con la verdad.

-¿Embarazada?-preguntó Sirius, con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Por Merlín!-dijo Lily, sentándose tras su escritorio con la frente apoyada en una mano.

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntó Sirius, exaltado-¿Estás embarazada?

El grito de Sirius fue tan fuerte que creía que hasta los _muggles_ que pasaban por la calle lo habían escuchado. Y, al contrario de todo lo que se esperaba, Sirius la tomó al vuelo y la abrazó fuertemente. Reía tan desinhibidamente, que hizo reír también a Alice. Luego la dejó en el suelo, agachándose un poco para mirarla frente a frente, posando una mano en su barriga.

-Es de James ¿verdad?

-No, de Peter-dijo Lily poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué? ¿Te violó? ¡Voy a matarlo!-dijo furioso.

-¿Qué? No, Sirius. Sólo bromeaba-dijo con el ceño fruncido-. Obvio que es de James.

Retornó su sonrisa tierna.

-Eso quiere decir… ¿Por el bar o después?

-Por esa noche-admitió la pelirroja, sonrojándose.

-¿Se casan por esto?-preguntó Alice, acercándose.

-No-respondió una voz desde la puerta-. Es porque amo a Lily.

Los tres se voltearon y vieron a James en el umbral. No sabían desde qué parte de la conversación había estado ahí, pero parecía haber escuchado todo. Detrás de él había una pequeña multitud de magos y brujas, curiosos.

-Y porque yo lo amo a él-coincidió Lily, con una enorme sonrisa, mirándolo.

-¡Qué ternura!-dijo Alice, mirando a uno y luego al otro.

Sirius se acercó a su amigo, y lo miró entre resentido y feliz. Lo abrazó y le palmeó la espalda con fuerza. James aun sonreía.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

Le revolvió el pelo a su amigo con ternura.

-¿Por qué se lo tenían tan guardado?-preguntó Alice, sonriéndole a Lily.

-¡Todavía no puedo creerlo!-dijo Sirius, tocándose la frente con el asombro aun en la cara.

-¿Qué no te contaron, Alice?-preguntó Frank a su esposa.

-¡Que van a ser padres!

-¿Quiénes?

-¡Lily y James!

Alice abrazó a un muy extrañado Frank.

-¿Del mismo bebé?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

-Esto es extraño-dijo Frank, pero sonrió.

El moreno se acercó y abrazó a la pareja.

-¿No odiabas a James?-le preguntó a Lily.

La pelirroja sólo se encogió de hombros y aceptó la mano que le tendía su novio.

-¡También van a casarse, Frank!-le informó Sirius.

-¿Qué?-musitó el moreno.

-Parece que has estado trabajando mucho, cielo.

Lily y James se sonrieron. ¿Era tan difícil de creer que iban a casarse y tener un bebé? Para sus amigos, que habían estado junto a ellos desde el _mal comienzo_, parecía un universo paralelo.

-¡No puedo creer que vaya a ser tío!-saltó de felicidad Sirius, haciéndole un coscorrón en la cabeza a James.

Y después, nadie se había librado de felicitar a Lily y a James por su nuevo hijo. Aunque no dejaban de mostrar cara de total sorpresa.

°.°.°.°

-James, creo que debemos empezar a comprar las cosas del bebé-le informó una tarde Lily, mientras estaban en el departamento de Leslie.

El chico asintió, mientras miraba a la televisión, que estaba apagada, de forma neurótica.

-¡James!-lo volvió a llamar.

El moreno la miró inmediatamente.

-¿Qué sucede, Lily?-preguntó, haciéndose el inocente.

-Acabo de decir que sería mejor que compráramos algunas cosas para el bebé. Para no estar atrasados.

En ese momento Lily se levantó y se calzó las zapatillas y se puso un abrigo y una bufanda.

-Vamos-dijo la pelirroja.

-Pero Lily, hace mucho frío-se opuso el pelinegro, aunque se estaba levantando con desgana para seguir a su prometida.

°.°.°.°

-¿Has visto estos zapatitos, James?-dijo la pelirroja, poniéndoselos en la cara a su novio.

-Cómo no los voy a ver si están frente a mis ojos-dijo irónico.

-Y ¿esta faldita?-dijo Lily, aparentemente sin haber escuchado el comentario del moreno.

-No puedes comprarle una falda.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que los hombres no ocupan faldas - dijo James, girándose a ver cosas de machos-bebés.

-¿Quién ha dicho que va a ser hombre?-preguntó ella con una ceja levantada-. Hay 50% de posibilidades de que sea mujer.

-Pero el otro 50% puede ser hombre-se defendió el moreno.

-Y ¿por qué iba a ser hombre?

-No lo sé-dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero Lily, es obvio que va a ser hombre. Las mujeres se ponen agresivas cuando viene un hombre.

-Yo no soy agresiva-dijo Lily, mientras le pegaba en el brazo a James.

Luego se tapó la boca, alterada.

-Espera, ¿de dónde sacaste esa estúpida idea?

James se encogió de hombros, sonriéndole con misterio.

°.°.°.°

Lily odiaba que la despertaran, aun más ahora que estaba embarazada. Eso lo sabía muy bien James. Pero aun así, tenía que despertarla para darle una sorpresa. Tocó su hombro con delicadeza, pero lo único que hizo Lily fue soltar un ronquido sonoro. Volvió a tocarla suavemente, pero nada pasó. Le agarró el brazo y se lo zarandeó. La pelirroja abrió los ojos, confundida.

-Hola-le dijo James, con una gran sonrisa.

Esperaba el ataque. Lily se sentó en la cama y le miró furiosa.

-¡¿Por qué me desp…?!-se detuvo a mitad de frase.

Su estómago estaba revuelto. Se había mareado al levantarse tan rápido.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-preguntó James, con el ceño fruncido, también sentándose.

Si Lily no le había alcanzado a regañar, realmente era algo malo.

-¿Te traigo algo?-volvió a preguntar.

La pelirroja se sacó las mantas de encima y corrió al baño, con las manos sobre la boca. James corrió tras ella.

-¡Lily!-gritó al llegar.

Estaba vomitando sobre el water. Unas lágrimas se resbalaron por su cara, al soltar unas arcadas. James se volteó y trató de no escuchar el horrorozo sonido que hacía el vómito al salir de su boca.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños?-sonó como una pregunta.

Lily ya había dejado de vomitar y había tirado la cadena. Mostró una sonrisa pequeña y auténtica, con los ojos cerrados.

-Gracias-murmuró, apoyada contra la pared.

-¿Necesitas algo?-preguntó, agachándose junto a ella.

Se acercó para besarle. James se retiró un poco para atrás. Lily frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó, alterada.

-Creo que mejor te lavas los dientes primero-le recordó el moreno.

Lily se levantó y se lavó los dientes. Luego se volvió hacia su prometido.

-No puedo creer que hoy cumplo veinte-se lamentó la pelirroja.

-Yo tampoco-dijo James.

Lily le pegó un manotazo en el brazo, pero no le dijo nada. James sonrió. Se quedaron en silencio, mientras la pelirroja agarraba la toalla para bañarse.

-Puedes besarme ahora-dijo James, aun sentado en el suelo.

Mostró una sonrisa traviesa, mientras Lily se sentaba junto a él. Le pasó las manos por el pelo despeinado por la noche. Se acercó rápidamente a besarlo, agarrando su pelo fuertemente. James se inclinó sobre ella, haciéndola retroceder hasta toparse con la pared de baldosas. Comenzó a besar su cuello, a lo que Lily soltó un gemido.

-¡Qué te parece si te digo que ahora sí quiero un regalo?-dijo Lily, sacándole la polera del pijama a James.

-¿Ah, sí?-dijo James, sin dejar la tarea de besar su cuello.

-Necesito que te bañes conmigo-aseguró Lily.

-Como usted quiera, cumpleañera-dijo James, levantándose, y llevándose con él a Lily a la ducha.

°.°.°.°

-Un muy buen regalo. El mejor que he recibido-aseguró con una sonrisa Lily-. Aunque, es mucho mejor que nos vayamos a casar.

-A mí también me gustó-concordó el moreno.

Lily sonrió. Comenzó a secarse el pelo con la toalla.

-Pero te tengo otro regalo-dijo James. No miró a Lily a los ojos.

-!Pero si te dije que con el anillo ya había sido suficiente…!

Se lo había dicho. Nada de regalos. Frunció el ceño.

-Aun así quiero darte algo-dijo James, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Me preparaste el desayuno?-dijo Lily, sorprendiéndose.

James se pasó la mano por la nuca.

-Eh… Bueno, no exactamente. Pero creo que te va a gustar-aseguró, dirigiéndose hacia el closet.

Sacó un objeto de entre su ropa, envuelto con papel de regalo.

-Feliz cumpleaños-volvió a decir, mirando al suelo.

-James-dijo Lily acercándose a él-. No tenías que hacerlo.

-Sólo quería que lo tuvieras-dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Dejó las manos en el aire, y Lily se acurrucó en su pecho. James lo transformó en un abrazo pasándole las manos alrededor. Se separaron un poco y se miraron.

-Muchas gracias-murmuró.

James hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia. Le dio el regalo. A pesar de que no quería regalos, Lily parecía muy emocionada por abrirlo. Sonrió, y estiró el cuello, para dejar a entender a James que se acercara el camino restante para tocar sus labios. Y el moreno no se hizo de rogar.

-¿Qué es?

-Ábrelo-la animó el moreno.

Desgarró el papel, y allí encontró una pequeña caja de diversos colores.

-James, es hermosa-dijo ella, dándola vuelta para observarla mejor- ¿Para qué sirve?

-Lily Potter-se limitó a decir James.

Como si fuera una contraseña (y lo era), la caja emitió un sonoro "click". Lily abrió sus ojos verdes y se apresuró en abrir la caja. Definitivamente no era una caja común. Ocupaba mucho más espacio del que una caja debía ocupar. De seguro Lily habría alcanzado a meter todo su brazo, y lo metió, hasta tocar el fondo. Apenas con la punta de los dedos alcanzó algo y lo sacó a la luz. Era una fotografía mágica. James Potter y Lily Evans giraban felizmente. Bailaban al son de una música inexistente, pero ellos no parecían notarlo. Sólo una sonrisa por parte de James, y Lily riendo como loca al verse en esa situación. Su barriga apenas se notaba.

-¿Y esta foto?

-¿No te acuerdas cuando fuimos al centro de Londres con Sirius y Peter?

-Sí, pero no sabía que había una foto de ese día.

El chico sólo sonrió. Lily sacó la fotografía del marco, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver un pequeño mensaje escrito allí.

_El amor de mi vida, James, y yo, Lily (Potter)._

_°.°.°.°_

**Eh, bueno... primero q todo: FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO!!! pq ya estamos en el 2009.. mm, se q me merezco la peor regañona del siglo por haber dejado de subir capis por 4 meses... y con la peor me refiero a q pueden mandarme crucios y avadas por correo.. soy lo peorrrrr!!! en serio q me da hasta verguenza volver a subir capi.. pero q sepan q las quiero mucho a todaaasss!!!! =)=) y eso no es para q no se enojen tanto xD bueno. De vdd q echaba de menos pasarme por aqui! pero q sepan q la culpa la tiene mi computador pq el pobre ya se puso viejito. y tengo otro nuevo pero lamentablemente no podia pasar los archivos pq estaba con virus, pero luego lo arregle todo y aqui tienen el capitulo! les gusto?? espero q si pq me ha costado un mundo convencerme! el final no se, no me pilla, pero al menos me gusta =P es un poco muy romantico xp en fin! amo la pareja y por siempre los amare! =) me encanto el regalo de james: eso de "el amor de mi vida"! me matan!! =P gracias por los reviews! gracias por haberme ayudado a sobrepasar los 100 reviews!! no podria sentirme mas feliz!!! y sigan asi xD gracias a:** micaela, flormania, Evasis **(jajaj aqui estoy!! por fin volvi xD),** Bella Swan Cullen Masen **(no hace falta q te pongas de rodillas, ya estoy aqui jejej), **LilyP, Nixi Evans, Niza Blacu** (x2),** Lily Evans, Ely, Joslin Weasley, Columbine Elfglitter, Kira, Cony, Kyte, xaica, lucero008, Evasis, Hermione-Malfoy35, MelyBlackCullen, sak potter **(chica oeseddd!!!! =) ) y **Ginebra216** !!!! GRACIAS!! son unos amores, me dejaron 22 reviews! ... en fin, les cuento q este año entro a la universidad de chile =P a estudiar ingenieria en recursos naturales renovables =D im happy! nos veremos en el proximo capi!! q espero no demorar tanto en subirlo pq ya estoy de vacaciones.. se me cuidan mil! besoooooooooootes**

**Fede**

**PD: DE VDD Q ESPERO REVIEWS =) CON LO Q SEA: CRITICAS, FELICITACIONES, CRUCIOS, ETC NO SE VAYAN A OLVIDAR! SOLO DENLE A EL BOTON Q ESTA AQUI ABAJO =) en todo caso, lo encuentro muy raro pq esta historia tiene casi 5000 hits, pero solo hay 104 reviews! xD haganse un tiempito, aunq sea solo una palabra dando su opinion =D**

**PD2: gracias a quienes me agregaron a favoritos y/o alertas! =) **


	7. 6to mes

disclaimer: no soy Jk Rowling, por lo tanto, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Sólo soy una fan obsesionada.

**

* * *

**

**Ligeramente Embarazada**

por: Fede

6to mes

Lily dio un enorme bostezo mientras estiraba sus brazos. James apareció de entre las sábanas y se sentó, también bostezando, pero no se molestó en taparse la boca. Por la ventana entraba el resplandeciente sol de primavera.

-¿Has visto que sol?-preguntó la pelirroja, levantándose, feliz.

James apenas volteó para ver por la ventana y emitió un gruñido y volvió a acostarse.

-Oh, vamos James-dijo la pelirroja zarandeándolo-. No puedes desperdiciar este día.

James fingió bostezar y estirarse con los ojos cerrados, y agarró a una desprevenida Lily y la tiró sobre la cama, junto a él. La pelirroja comenzó a reír, y James le sonrió. Pero luego Lily no paraba de reír.

-¿Qué es tan chistoso?-preguntó, acercándose a ella.

-Me haces feliz, James-dijo Lily con una sonrisa sincera.

El moreno eliminó la distancia que los separaba y la besó con ternura.

-Y tú me haces feliz a mí, Lily.

La besó con más intensidad, y comenzó a bajar la mano hacia sus piernas. De pronto, el despertador de James sonó. Y, malhumorado, tuvo que separarse de su prometida para apagarlo.

-Lástima que no te pueda _hacer_ _feliz_ ahora-dijo James, ceñudo, levantándose desganado.

Lily respiraba entrecortadamente, y cerró los ojos para serenarse, pero…

-¿Por qué no te quedas?

-Tenemos que ir al trabajo-le recordó el moreno.

-Pero digamos que tuve un ataque de vómitos o algo por el estilo.

James la observó, con una ceja levantada.

-Nunca creí que viviría para oír eso salir de tu boca-dijo, sorprendido.

-Pero ¿vas a quedarte?-preguntó Lily, con cara de inocencia.

-¡No puedo rechazar esta oportunidad! Tal vez no vuelva a repetirse-dijo James, con una sonrisa enorme, y se acercó a su novia con rapidez.

°.°.°.°

-¿Todavía no están listos?-preguntó Sirius entrando a la habitación.

-Vete, Sirius-dijo Lily, recostada sobre el pecho de James.

-Ey, prongs, despierta.

James abrió los ojos somnoliento.

-No vamos hoy al trabajo-dijo el moreno, bostezando.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Sirius, con el ceño fruncido.

Para él lucían _perfectamente_ bien.

-Lily tuvo… unos dolores-dijo James, mirando al techo.

-Ah, claro ¿por eso gritaba tan fuerte?-preguntó Sirius, irónico, con una ceja levantada- ¿Acaso tú también sufrías al verla gritar?

-Cállate, Sirius-dijo Lily, sin mucha convicción y con los ojos cerrados.

-Bueno, vamos a llegar un poco tarde-admitió el moreno de lentes.

-Trata de que no sufra tanto la pobre. Esos gritos se escuchaban hasta la esquina.

-Sirius, si no dejas de reclamar, buscaremos otro padrino para nuestro hijo-dijo James, con el ceño fruncido.

-O hija-le recordó Lily.

-¿En serio? ¿Van a hacerme el padrino?

Sirius les miró con una sonrisa sincera y hermosa.

-Pero si no dejas de molestar…-le advirtió Lily.

-Desde hoy no voy a decir ni hacer nada estúpido, y empezaré a comprarle cosas a mi ahijado. Va a ser el ahijado más feliz del mundo.

Y salió sonriendo de la habitación, y James le lanzó un zapato que no le alcanzó.

-Creo que está un poco emocionado-dijo riendo James.

-Pero, aun así, no debería escuchar-dijo Lily con el ceño fruncido.

-No puede evitarlo ¿no? Estamos en la habitación de al lado-le recordó el moreno.

-Le compraré unas orejeras como las de Sprout.

-¿Para qué? No vamos a vivir mucho más tiempo aquí.

Lily se sentó rápidamente y observó a James intensamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿No iremos a vivir con mis padres?-dijo Lily, asustada.

-Claro que no-dijo James, con una sonrisa aliviada de que ese no fuera el caso-. Podemos vivir en la casa de mis padres, en el Valle de Godric. Mi padre ya no vive allí, y no podemos seguir torturando al pobre Sirius con tus gritos.

James sonrió pícaramente.

-Como si no hubiera oído nada parecido nunca en su vida-dijo Lily, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Pero la nota enojada no le salió, porque estaba demasiado feliz con la noticia que James le había dado.

-Entonces ¿de verdad viviremos en tu casa?-dijo, con una sonrisa tierna.

-Sólo si tú quieres.

-¡Por supuesto que quiero! ¿Cuándo iremos a verla?

°.°.°.°

Paseando por la plaza del Valle de Godric, frente a una iglesia, entraron al cementerio. La primavera ya parecía haber llegado a juzgar por el cielo claro que se presentaba ante ellos.

-Aquí-dijo James, indicando una de las lápidas más nuevas, según lo que podían ver.

La pelirroja suspiró con pesar, y observó la foto de la madre de James, una mujer de cabello castaño claro y unos hermosos ojos cafés, que les devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa, y a su lado había una inscripción:

_Dorea Potter, 8 de Marzo de 1921 - 17 de Junio de 1977_

Lily miró a su novio de reojo, quien no dejaba de observar a su madre.

-Al final de todo, ella fue la causante de que rompieras conmigo en séptimo-dijo él, con nostalgia.

-No digas eso, James-dijo Lily, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro-. Si no hubiéramos terminado, no existiría nuestro bebé.

Miraron durante un momento hacia donde estaba Dorea, y luego se alejaron con las manos entrelazadas en silencio hacia la antigua casa del moreno.

-¿Estás lista?-la invitó.

Lily asintió, ajena a la infancia de James en ese lugar. La reja sonó al verse abierta, tras muchos años de no usarse. La maleza larga y la pintura descascarada les indicaron el paso del tiempo. La puerta chirrió al abrirla con un _"Alohomora". _Todo el interior estaba oscuro. James dirigió a la pelirroja hacia un gran living con una chimenea que de seguro se usaba para transportarse por la _red flu. _De pronto, James no le agarraba la mano y Lily supuso que había subido las escaleras. Encendió su varita con un _Lumus_ y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la cocina, pero había algo que la hizo detenerse: un enorme alce. La pelirroja gritó y se extrañó al no escuchar los pasos apresurados de James bajando las escaleras. El animal se acercaba a ella.

-James-gritó la pelirroja con la voz temblándole, sin nada como respuesta-. ¡James! ¡Hay un alce aquí!

Pero el moreno no llegaba y Lily empezaba a desesperarse. Cayó al suelo, afirmándose de una mesita. La impresión no terminó allí, por queel espacio donde estaba el alce ahora lo ocupaba un chico de cabello negro. Retrocedió arrastrándose por el suelo, con la boca abierta, y de pronto comprendió que James era el alce _¿Cómo había hecho eso? _

-¿Cómo que un alce? Soy un ciervo. Lily…-la llamó su novio.

Pero Lily no tenía palabras para explicar la sorpresa y la frustración. Mientras negaba, no podía escucharlo.

-…Soy un animago-terminó.

Lily gritó como loca y subió las escaleras de una carrera y se escondió en una habitación. James sonrió. Era exactamente como creía que reaccionaría su prometida, aunque sin los gritos chillones. Suspiró y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-Lily-la llamó tranquilamente.

-No puedo creer que me lo hayas ocultado-dijo una voz amortiguada, desde el baño.

El ex-capitán de quidditch de Gryffindor giró sobre sus talones.

-Lo siento.

-Eso no basta. Casi me matas de un susto.

-Pero es que no sabía si confiar…

-Muchas gracias-respondió con ironía.

-No soy el único implicado.

-¡No me digas! ¿Es que Peter, Remus y Sirius también lo son?

-Bueno, sí-dijo, en parte verdad, en parte mentira.

Lily abrió la puerta del baño con fiereza y lo miró con ojos como rendijas.

-¡Pero fuimos novios en Hogwarts!-le riñó-. Y no puedes ocultarle algo tan importante a la mujer con que te vas a casar y vas a tener un hijo.

-Yo si confiaba en ti, sólo que los demás Merodeadores no estaban seguros.

-Ya déjalo-dijo Lily, volviéndose hacia una habitación.

-Créeme que siempre quise contártelo…

-James, ya déjalo-dijo ella, enojada.

-¿Me perdonas?

La pelirroja no respondió y se limitó a observar la casa.

-¿Desde cuándo?-preguntó tras el silencio.

-Desde quinto-dijo avergonzado.

Ahí fue cuando Lily lo miró con furia contenida, y empezó a lanzarle hechizos combinados con palabrotas. James se cubrió la cabeza con un brazo y se acercó a ella con fuerza, y sostuvo sus manos por sobre su cabeza, por fin en silencio.

-Eres un estúpido, James Potter-gritó por última vez.

-Un estúpido enamorado-dijo él, por lo bajo, antes de acercarse a su pelirroja.

Ella, que al principio lo rechazó, lo besó con furia, pero luego fue suavizando el beso hasta llegar a un leve roce.

-Gracias, James. _Tu_ casa es hermosa.

Juntaron sus frentes con los ojos cerrados. Él negó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-_Nuestra_ casa.

Lily sonrió aun más.

-Eres el alce más lindo que he visto.

-¡Soy un ciervo!

°.°.°.°

**Hola hola!! como están todas mis lectoras favoritas?? :) espero q no esten enojadas conmigo por no haber subido por 2 meses :S soy lo mas irreponsable del mundo y uds ya lo saben :P en serio 1000 disculpas. pero es q ya entre a la universidad :):S:) y ya tengo clases y he tenido controles y todo! no quiero pruebas de catedra ¬¬ en fin, este capi me encanto realmente. no aman a james y a lily?? de seguro q si, de otro modo no estarian leyendo esto xP jaja y lily cree q es un alce! eso me re mato! y ya le dijeron a sirius q iba a ser el padrino! imaginenselo con un bebe en los brazos! se me cae la babaaa xd GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!! (me hacen feliz**): Evasis **(no te asustes cuando veas q he subido capi!! jajaja tienes derecho a un crucio! :P**), Joslin Weasley **(eres una de mis lectoras fieles! siempre me dejas reviews y por eso MUCHAAAAS GRACIAS!! ^^),** Gaba27 **(nueva dejando reviews!! ojala te animes mas y vuelvas a dejarme mas! :) de vdd q me alegran el dia los reviews**), Ginebra216 **(jajaj sii regrese!! sobre tu duda: eso no lo escribio lily, fue james! es q el lo escribio para q lily tuviera la foto. se entiende? creo q no xd**), Columbine Elfglitter **(sii! james es muy muy tierno. gracias por el review!),** carolina, Francesca, LilyEvansss, Hermione-Malfoy35** (como sabes q el bebe va a ser un varon?? aun no se sabe xd no! estoy bromeando :P), **Rosary Blacu **(ya volvi! no me regañen!!),** Yamilka, christine potter (**es cierto: si me mandas un avada de seguro no puedo continuar con la historia xp pero los crucios si q los recibo pq se q soy irresponsable ^^)**, Ely-Barchu **(ya viste la peli?? es buenisima y muy chistosa :P espero un nuevo review ;D),** Sunshine90, UsakitoPau, yomisma (**no soy yo xp) **y twilight-hp123 (**no puedo creerlo!! te inicie en fanfiction!! jeje muchisimas gracias! es genial leer q a alguien le encanta como escribo :D). y bueno espero q este capi realmente les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado del amor q se tienen lily y james, pq en el proximo capi no habra tanto amor, mas bien habra discusiones :P en fin, para subir el proximo capi voy a esperar a pasar los 150 reviews (faltan solo 29!! u.u) para q se animen y dejen reviews y asi yo tbn me animo ^^ **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**porfis porfis denle al boton con letras verdes q dice **_"review this story/chapter"_**_. _las quiero a todass!!!!!! :):) nos leemos hasta la proxima. besos!!**

**Fede.. miss padfoot.. amante de Sirius Orion Black.. Chica Erised**

**PD: en estos momentos estoy viciada con las canciones: The way I loved you y You belong with me (las dos de Taylor Swift). las dos son hermosas!! :) y For a pessimist, I´m pretty optimistic de Paramore. espero q les gusten si es q las bajan :P**


	8. 7mo mes

disclaimer: no soy la dueña de nada de esto!! pq como ya saben, la dueña es JK Rowling!! no me demanden, pq esto es sin fines de lucro...

* * *

**Ligeramente Embarazada**

por: Fede

7mo mes

-James-le llamó Lily, mientras emitía un bostezo y se sentaba derecha sobre el sillón.

Apoyó las manos sobre su barriga, y se quedó mirando lo grande que estaba. No podía creer que dentro de ella había otra personita…Y que sólo le quedaban dos meses para que saliera… El parto. Mejor ni pensar en ello…

-¿Ya despertaste, cariño?-dijo el moreno desde la cocina.

-¿James?-volvió a gritar.

-¿Qué sucede, Lily?

-¿Por qué hay olor a quemado?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

James sabía que desde que Lily dormía allí no podía fumar… nada. Ni Sirius.

-¿Cuál olor?

-¿Estás fumando?-preguntó cautelosa.

-Claro que no.

Tomó su varita, que estaba frente a ella en la mesa de centro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo en la cocina?-se levantó del sillón, sin hacer ruido, y se fue acercando lentamente hacia la puerta.

-Nada, amor.

Abrió la puerta de la cocina, y se encontró un panorama totalmente distinto del que imaginaba. Esperaba encontrarse a James sentado en el suelo con cara de felicidad…

James emitió un gemido, y la miró con cara de arrepentimiento. Lily tosió: la cocina estaba llena de humo. Y las ollas estaban derramadas de una espesa salsa roja y el agua borboteaba enloquecida.

-Lo siento.

-James-dijo Lily- ¿qué haces?

-Quería preparar el almuerzo.

Lily frunció el ceño, y empezó a reír. James sonrió tímidamente de vuelta.

-No sé hacerlo con la varita, así que intenté hacerlo con mis propias manos…

La pelirroja no podía parar de reír. Es que James cocinando era tan inusual como ver a Sirius vestido de traje dándote una charla sobre el estado de la economía mundial.

-Tú lo haces ver tan fácil, que creí que yo también podría hacerlo.

Lily hizo una floritura con la varita, y el humo se despejó.

-Gracias-dijo el moreno, mirándole agradecido.

Se acercó a su novia, y la abrazó. Lily se puso de puntillas y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca. Pero James no la dejó alejarse, intensificando el beso. De pronto, la puerta de la cocina se abrió, interrumpiéndolos.

-¿Qué era ese olor?-preguntó Sirius, frunciendo la nariz.

-James _intentaba_ cocinar-respondió Lily, sonriendo.

-Ah-dijo Sirius, tratando de disimular-. Huele delicioso.

-¿Quieres probar?-dijo el moreno de lentes.

Sirius volvió la vista a las ollas.

-Creo que no tengo hambre.

-Es tu deber como padrino ser el primero en probar.

Sirius frunció el ceño, pero se fue acercando a las ollas, mirándolos con cara de pocos amigos.

-No es cierto-dijo Lily.

-Gracias por salvarme de morir envenenado-dijo Sirius, en parte bromeando.

-¡No está tan malo!-dijo ofendido, James.

Se acercó a las ollas, y probó un poco de la salsa. Sirius y Lily le miraron expectantes.

-¿Quién quiere comer fuera?-preguntó James, con una sonrisa.

Los otros dos se rieron de su cara.

**°.°.°.°**

-Yo creía que estabas buscando a un nuevo medimago-dijo Nick, con las cejas levantadas.

-¿Tú creías que James iba a ganarme? ¡Ni que lo digas!

Nick rió.

-Le tienes muy controlado-comentó el rubio.

-¿Controlado?-se ofendió Lily-. Pues no le habría dejado buscar un medimago que no fuera de mi confianza. Tú eres mi amigo, y confío en ti más que en ningún otro medimago.

Luego de ese comentario, Lily se encogió de hombros, un tanto sonrojada.

-Me halagas, Lily-le dijo Nick con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja le sonrió.

-Bueno ¿quieres ver al bebé?

-Para eso vine.

Nick sacó sus utensilios, mientras Lily se recostaba en la camilla.

-Ya se sabe el sexo ¿quieres saberlo?

Cruzó las manos sobre el pecho, y sonrió al oír eso. Iba a decir "Sí", pero luego recordó la diferencia que tenían con James sobre el sexo del bebé: prefería a estar con él para saberlo.

-No-respondió Lily.

Su sonrisa era extraña: parecía decepcionada pero feliz.

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó Nick, con una ceja levantada.

-Creo que ya no me interesa-dijo Lily negando.

Y se dio cuenta que realmente eso no importaba. Lo único importante era que su bebé naciera sano... Y de pronto notó que estaba demasiado feliz con su vida en ese momento: estaba con James, iban a casarse e iban a tener un hijo. Sintió mariposas en el estómago de sólo pensarlo. Y estaba convencida que nada podría enturbiar esa felicidad…

°.°.°.°

Lily caminaba por la calle, buscaba el regalo perfecto para James que pronto cumpliría los veinte, y de pronto un chico que reconoció al instante se la quedó mirando a poca distancia.

-Severus-pudo decir Lily, con una media sonrisa, dejando caer sus bolsas al suelo de la impresión.

Hace muchos años había olvidado sus peleas. Nunca había dejado de querer a Severus, a pesar de su elección por el Lado Oscuro. A pesar que estaban en lados opuestos...

-Vaya, Lily, si que has estado…ocupada-dijo mirando la barriga de Lily, acercándose a la vez.

La pelirroja se sonrojó levemente.

-Sí, es que James y yo…

-¿No me digas que el bebé es de Potter?-pudo pronunciar Snape, con su boca torcida hacia un lado.

Lily compuso una expresión de contrariedad, casi de pena.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso es muy difícil de creer?-dijo, con una ceja levantada.

-No. Es que nunca pensé que Potter iba a depositar sus espermatozoides en ti. Pero, claro, era de esperarse.

Snape puso una cara como de:"Todos sabían que eras una perra". Lily le miró con los ojos como rendijas y respiró con dificultad.

-Bueno, un espécimen mucho mejor que tú, debo decir.

-Ah, no. No era un insulto, yo sólo lo decía porque te había engañado con esa tal Leslie-dijo él, ahora sonriendo satisfactoriamente tras ver a Lily fruncir el ceño- ¿No es amiga tuya?

-¿De dónde conoces a Leslie?

-Bueno, después de que Potter te engañó con ella, Leslie se hizo muy conocida.

-¿Cómo…?-pudo decir la pelirroja, de pronto olvidándose de su enojo con el chico de pelo grasiento.

-¿Qué? ¿No lo sabías?

Los ojos de Lily se volvieron vidriosos y tragó saliva difícilmente.

-¡Eso es mentira!-pudo decir, con la voz quebrada.

-¿Es que no te lo dijo? A ver ¿en qué más te mintió, Evans?

-¡Cállate!-dijo con el labio inferior temblándole de rabia y decepción.

-Es la verdad.

-Pensé que eras mi amigo-dijo ella, cayendo al suelo, las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

-Lo que pasa es que yo nunca quise ser amigo de una sangre sucia-le soltó Snape con odio, aunque la desesperación se notaba en su rostro, antes de desaparecer.

La pelirroja se quedó allí, sentada en el suelo, sola, llorando, sin tener a nadie en quién confiar: James y Leslie le habían ocultado la verdad, Remus estaba en Alemania, sus padres no podrían llegar allí tan rápido, Sirius…él era el único que la podía ayudar. Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y rezó porque Sirius llevara su celular consigo.

-¿Quién es?-gritó el moreno.

-Lily, soy Lily-pudo decir, con la voz ahogada.

-¡Lily! ¿Dónde estás?

-En Charing Cross Road…

Y en cuanto lo dijo, Sirius se apareció allí con el celular en la mano, el cual tiró al agacharse junto a la pelirroja.

-Nena, ¿qué haces aquí?

Lily no lo tomó en cuenta.

-Sirius, ¿Leslie es la chica con la que James me engañó en séptimo?

Sirius miró al suelo mientras suspiraba, y luego volvió la vista a la pelirroja.

-¿Es o no es?

Sirius asintió, con pesar.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijo?-sollozó Lily, dejando las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas, sin intentar detenerlas.

°.°.°.°

-Paddy ¿no has visto a Lily?-preguntó el moreno, preocupado.

Sirius se hizo el que no había escuchado y miró para otro lado. De todos modos, podría ser que no lo había escuchado con todo el ruido que había allí.

-Sirius, te estoy hablando.

El moreno se dio la vuelta con las cejas alzadas.

-¿Lily?

James asintió.

-Dijo que no iba a venir-mintió Sirius.

-¿Cómo?-dijo con el ceño fruncido- Pero si hoy es mi cumpleaños ¡Ella tiene que estar aquí!

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que se sentía un poco mal…

Pero en cuanto dijo esas palabras, la puerta se abrió y dejó ver a una pelirroja totalmente feliz y se acercó a su prometido como si nada en esa semana hubiera pasado.

-Hola James, hola Sirius-dijo ella al llegar.

James la miró intensamente.

-¿Qué?-dijo la pelirroja, falsamente extrañada de que la mirara tanto.

-¿No piensas decirme algo?-preguntó el chico.

Lily fingió que pensaba durante un momento.

-No, creo que no.

-¿Segura?-preguntó el chico con las cejas levantadas.

La pelirroja negó y el moreno pareció desanimarse.

-¿Qué? ¿Sucedió algo?

-Hoy es 27 de marzo-le recordó el moreno de lentes.

Lily frunció el ceño. James le dio un empujón a Sirius, que estaba de brazos cruzados, para que él le diera a Lily la noticia.

-Es su cumpleaños-dijo de mala gana, apenas audible con la música.

Lily pareció sorprenderse y abrió inmensamente la boca, casi como si estuviera apenada.

-Oh, lo siento James-dijo ella, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho, afectadísima-Feliz cumpleaños. Aquí está tu regalo-dijo, cambiando su semblante y dándole una cachetada, que James no se esperaba para nada.

Los que estaban junto a ellos soltaron expresiones de sorpresa y se quedaron callados.

-¿Qué…qué…?-pudo decir James, tocándose donde Lily le había abofeteado.

-¿Te gusta, James? ¿Te gusta que te hagan daño?-dijo la pelirroja, comenzando a quebrarse su voz.

En cuanto dijo eso, la música se apagó y todos los presentes callaron y miraron.

-¿Qué es lo que…?

-¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Lo que pasa es que no quiero nada de ti. No quiero tu estúpido anillo-dijo, sacándose el anillo de compromiso y tirándolo al suelo-, no quiero nada, absolutamente nada… ¿Cómo es que siquiera puedes mirarme a los ojos?

-Pero Lily…

-Deja de dar pena, James Potter. Eres un monstruo. Un monstruo que me hizo creer que me amaba y que quería estar conmigo, que quería casarse y vivir conmigo-dijo Lily, ya llorando-. Pero yo fui la única estúpida que se lo creyó. La única que no estaba enterada de todo. Gracias, Potter. Gracias por hacerme ver la realidad. Ahora me siento mucho mejor…

Y en cuanto dijo eso, salió corriendo y cerró de un portazo, todos los presentes mirando a James. El moreno se quedó mirando por donde la larga melena de Lily había desaparecido. Luego se volteó a ver a su amigo con expresión confundida.

-¿Qué…?

-Se enteró que Leslie era la rubia de Hufflepuff con que la engañaste-respondió antes Sirius.

James se tocó la frente con pesar, y salió tras Lily, con la esperanza de encontrarla. Y se dio cuenta que Lily no era la única con el corazón roto, pues el suyo parecía haber dejado de latir...

°.°.°.°

**Hola! Que les ha parecido este capi?? pobre lily, entiendo q este tan enojada con james: le mintio!! no se como no le conto q la habia engañado con su amiga! eso es de lo peor. A algunos les parecera raro q lily no lo supiera, pero en ese tiempo ya estaban al final del septimo año, y lily no volvio a ver a james hasta la fiesta en q todo paso, y pues leslie no tenia razon para contarselo... pero q les parecio la primera parte?? me causo james cocinando!! es taaan tierno =) jaja y lily creia q estaba fumando xp He tardado una eternidad lo se!! pero es que: FUI A VER A LOS JONAS BROTHERS!!!! pueden creerlo??? fue tan emocionante! =) lo se, es la escusa mas estupida q han escuchado, pero es q luego me fui a mi ciudad y tuve unos dias para estar con mi familia, y encima tuve control de quimica y calculo.. q mal lo de qca ¬¬ pero ademas tampoco recibi todos los reviews q queria. igual agradezco muchisimo a las q comentaron el capi: **Sunshine-90, Ely-Barchu, yomisma (**nuevamente, no soy yo xd hey pq no pones tu nombre de verdad y me dices en algun review q eras yomisma... esto es muy complicado xp si no quieres no lo hagas =D**), Chica Vampiro, Evasis (**si seeee!!!!! pero no abandonare fanfiction eva! estas loca?? jajaj**), LE&JP, Joslin Weasley, Columbine Elfglitter, Rosary Blacu, twilight-hp123, ailu y marian xD. **Gracias a todaaaas!!!! solo una cosa: si van a mandarme crucios, q no sean para hoy pq tengo q estudiar! y tampoco para el martes pq tengo prueba de algebra, y el jueves control de botanica y el viernes prueba de qca... ay q semana mas agotadora ¬¬ bueno, solo traten de no mandarlos con tanta furia para quedar con fuerzas para estudiar =P y lamento si el capitulo es muy corto... hice mi esfuerzo en q quedara bonito =) ahora si q volvere a actualizar cuando hayan mas de 150 reviews!! u.u espero q comenten sobre lo de la pelea! a ver q opinan si se quedan mas tiempo enojados o q se arreglen... aunq ya lo tengo decidido jeje las amo!!!!! espero los**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo!! cuidense mucho! y cuidado con la gripe porcina (comprense mascarillas y vayan al medico si tienen sintomas!) besoooos**

**Fede.. miss padfoot.. amante de Sirius Orion Black.. Chica Erised**

**PD: ame a los jonas!!! ahora estoy viciada con sus canciones!! si no les gustan, disculpen por hacer tanta alharaca sobre ello =P**


	9. 8vo mes

disclaimer: no soy JK Rowling y nada de lo que reconozcan es mio. Con esto no busco ganar dinero...

**

* * *

Ligeramente embarazada**

por: Fede

8vo mes

"Ya deja de pensar en ese idiota, estúpida. James no vale la pena ni siquiera para pensarlo. No sé cómo pudiste ser tan tonta como para caer de nuevo en sus redes. Se supone que ya habías aprendido, pero no… ¡Realmente eres estúpida, estúpida!"

-Lily, hija ¿estás segura que estás bien?-preguntó su madre, por el otro lado de la puerta.

-Sí, mamá-dijo Lily, tratando de que su voz sonara un poco más animada.

-¿Segura?

-Segurísima.

Parecía increíble. Una mujer de 20 años y embarazada viviendo en la casa de sus padres. Y más encima estaba gorda. Eso sí que la hacía sentirse mejor. Y encima soltera. Ahora estaba segura que iba a ser una solterona para toda la vida con un hijo flojo bueno para nada y se iba a poner fea como esas brujas con la cara verde, la nariz ganchuda y un lunar con pelos. Si tan sólo James… ¡Estúpido Potter! Estúpida vida, estúpido noche en que decidió meterse con él…

-Ay, no mi bebé. No lo decía por ti-susurró Lily luego de recibir una pequeña patada en su vientre.

Bajó la mirada y, allí estaba la enorme barriga, ahora tan grande que no la dejaba verse los pies. Mostró una media sonrisa nostálgica, y la acarició. De pronto, su madre abrió la puerta con excitación y gritó:

-¡Petunia acaba de tener a su hijo! Ay, Dios mío. No puedo creerlo: ¡soy abuela! ¡Mike!-gritó Rose, bajando estrepitosamente las escaleras.

Lily salió por la puerta que su madre había dejado abierta y bajó cuidadosamente. Su padre había dejado el periódico de lado y estaba usando el teléfono, seguramente llamando al hospital. Se sentó en la butaca y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con cansancio.

-Vernon dijo que hace sólo unos momentos Petunia tuvo las contracciones y no tuvieron tiempo de avisarnos-gritó su padre, en cuanto hubo colgado el teléfono.

-Qué lástima. Me habría gustado estar allí-dijo Rose con una media sonrisa anhelante.

-¡Su nombre es Dudley!-dijo su padre.

-¿Nombre…?-dijo Lily, de pronto recordándolo: ¡No tenía nombre para su bebé!

-¿Cómo está Petunia?-preguntó la señora Evans.

-Dijo que había tenido unas complicaciones en el parto, pero nada grave.

-Lily, cariño, ¿te importa si vamos?

-No, claro que no. Vayan. Petunia los necesita.

-Está bien-dijo su padre, poniéndose la chaqueta-. Ahí están todos los números de emergencia: de la policía, la ambulancia, el hospital…

-Me los sé, papá-dijo ella, con una pequeña sonrisa-. Sólo váyanse.

Sus padres se despidieron y cuando ya salían…

-Mamá-la llamó.

Su madre se volteó desde la puerta y regresó hacia su hija, mientras se ponía una chaqueta.

-Mamá, ¿es cierto que cuando se está embarazada de un niño las mujeres se ponen agresivas?

Su madre frunció el ceño.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa tontería?-preguntó su madre, con una media sonrisa-. Tontita-dijo, dándole un beso en la frente y saliendo tras su esposo.

En cuanto estuvo sola, pensó en miles de nombres, pero ninguno le parecía digno para su bebé.

°.°.°.°

Trabajar ya no tenía sentido. En cuanto estaba por atacar o hacer algo, sus compañeros se mataban de la risa, y también algunos mortífagos prófugos soltaban una risita. Alice ya no trabajaba. No con tremenda barriga. Parecía que hacia el ridículo, pero ella no quería quedarse sola en casa pensando en James, comiendo helado y llorando en las noches. No quería comprar las cosas para ese bebé sola, porque era el trabajo de dos. Pero Sirius parecía haber tomado el lugar vacío de James, como buen padrino. El atractivo moreno había llegado un día a la casa de los padres de Lily con una inmensa cuna cargada por él mismo, y Lily había llorado de alegría en el pecho de Sirius, aunque no sabía que había sido enviado por James.

Un día, mientras estaba en su oficina y no salía para no encontrarse con James, un auror con mayor rango, el mismo que había visto el día que supo que el moreno trabajaba allí, tocó su puerta.

-Pase-dijo distraída, buscando entre su enorme desorden que era el escritorio unos papeles. Levantó la vista y supo de quién se trataba. Nunca antes él había hablado con Lily.

-Buenos días-dijo Lily, levantándose, mientras pensaba en un hechizo para limpiar su escritorio, y su varita hizo lo suyo.

-Buenos días, señora…-dijo Bartemius Crouch.

-Señorita Evans-remarcó Lily.

-Claro, señorita Evans. Me han informado de unos pequeños problemas con usted-dijo él, bajando su mirada hacia la barriga de Lily.

La pelirroja tragó saliva y observó al señor de pelo negro que se encontraba frente a ella.

-Lo que sucedió es que querían echarme-se apresuró a decir Lily- y yo me defendí.

Unos días atrás, algunos funcionarios la habían obligado a que firmara un papel para ejercer su retiro por los últimos meses del embarazo, y Lily se había negado.

-Nadie quiere echarla, señorita Evans. Y perdóneme si es que le hicieron creer eso. Usted ya tiene ocho meses de embarazo y no está en condiciones de trabajar como aurora.

-Por supuesto que pued…

Pero se calló al ver la mirada severa que le dirigía Crouch.

-Señorita, usted debe quedarse en casa por el tiempo que queda hasta que tenga esa criatura. Y debe tomarse dos meses más-dijo él, mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Lily asintió.

-Gracias por su atención, señorita Evans.

Y salió sin más, dejando a Lily totalmente desanimada.

°.°.°.°

Guardó todas sus pertenencias de esa oficina en una caja, observando cada papel, cada objeto que pasaba por sus manos. Tomó la fotografía que había sobre su escritorio. Una muy feliz chica pelirroja junto con su novio sonriente le devolvían la mirada, sin saber que quien los observaba no compartía su felicidad.

-¿Estás empacando, Lily?

Se secó las lágrimas y dejó la fotografía sobre el escritorio. Era lo único que quedaba. Tomó la caja y se dirigió hacia la salida, que un chico de cabello negro y lentes la obstruía.

-¿Me dejas pasar? Obstruyes la entrada…

-¿Estabas llorando?

-No es de tu incumbencia, Potter-dijo ella, sin mirarlo a la cara, para no mostrar sus ojos rojos.

-Lily ¿por qué llorabas?-insistió el chico.

La pelirroja levantó la mirada y dejó ver sus ojos verdes empapados.

-Y ¿tienes el descaro de preguntar?-dijo sarcástica-. Eso creo que bien lo sabes.

-No, no lo sé ¿Quieres explicármelo?

-¿Para qué?-dijo, su pena transmitida en su voz-. ¿Para verme llorar y completar tu cometido?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué cometido hablas?

-¡El de hacerme sufrir, Potter!

-Lily, no fue mi intención hacerte sufrir. Fue algo sin importancia.

-Sin importancia para ti, pero para mí, NO. La persona que amas te engaña con una amiga ¿qué sentirías si yo besara a… a Peter o a Sirius?

-No es lo mismo…

-De todos modos, somos muy diferentes. Lo he pensado mucho y creo que me iré a vivir a Francia por unos años.

-Lily, no puedes hacerme esto. También es mi hijo.

-Si no fuera porque tengo este bebé dentro de mí, ni siquiera me habrías tomado en cuenta después de esa noche. ¿Qué tal si hacemos como que no pasó nada después de esa noche? Sigue tu vida de conquistador y todos somos felices.

-¿Cómo quieres que ignore que tengo un hijo o… que estoy enamorado de ti? Yo quiero estar contigo, Lily.

-No era eso lo que querías demostrar cuando te metiste con mi amiga-dijo la pelirroja, por fin encontrando un lugar para salir y dirigiéndose a paso rápido hacia los ascensores.

Dejó al moreno allí, con pesar en el alma. James fue al escritorio de Lily y tomó la fotografía: Era la que le había regalado para su cumpleaños. Sacó el anillo con que se le había propuesto a Lily unos días antes de ser tomada esa foto, y lo observó. Las esmeraldas simulaban los ojos de su amada Lily, verdes y hermosos, y parecía como si lloraran, aunque luego se dio cuenta de que eran sus propias lágrimas que resbalaban sobre el anillo…

°.°.°.°

-Lily, pequeña ¿ya vienes a casa?-preguntó su madre por el teléfono.

-En un momento, mamá-respondió la pelirroja con cansancio.

Era la quinta vez que la llamaba.

-Regresa pronto ¿sí?-le dijo su madre con un extraño timbre de voz.

Era… ¿expectación o nerviosismo?

-Está bien. Adiós-se despidió Lily.

Colgó el teléfono. Su acompañante la miró con una ceja levantada.

-¿Tu madre de nuevo?-preguntó, incrédulo.

La pelirroja asintió.

-Está más preocupada por mí últimamente, Remus-dijo, mirando el té que tenía delante.

-Es algo obvio ¿no crees? Estás más deprimida que nunca con lo de James-dijo Remus, tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

Lily suspiró.

-Gracias, Remus. Por venir aquí y ayudarme a superar la crisis. Si pudiera hacer algo por ti… Cualquier cosa.

Observó la ropa andrajosa del rubio. Remus se dio cuenta.

-Lo que uso no me hace lo que soy-objetó, resentido.

-Es sólo que… ¡cómo vas a conseguir trabajo con eso!-se quejó la pelirroja.

Remus sonrió.

-¿No crees que James y Sirius no lo han intentado millones de veces? Les disgusta verme así sabiendo que tienen muchos galleons en Gringotts.

Lily asintió, resignándose.

-¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar?-se apresuró a preguntar Remus, para no quedarse en silencio.

-Como quieras-aceptó Lily-. Vine en el auto de mi padre.

Salieron del bar _muggle_ en el que habían decidido juntarse en Londres. Remus se puso al volante. Encendió el motor y comenzó a andar, mientras Lily buscaba alguna radio.

-Lo haces mucho mejor que James-dijo la pelirroja, con una media sonrisa, al recordar a su ex-prometido tratar de manejar.

-Bueno, es que él no es mitad _muggle_-aclaró Remus, también con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hablaron de cosas sin sentido, Remus siempre haciendo reír a Lily, haciéndola olvidar, por momentos, el mal tiempo que estaba pasando. El auto fue perdiendo poco a poco velocidad, y el castaño se detuvo junto a la acera.

-¿Quieres pasar?

Remus asintió, y se bajó rápidamente, para ayudar a Lily a moverse hacia la puerta. La pelirroja caminó hasta la entrada, mientras buscaba las llaves en su cartera. Las metió en la cerradura, pero no entraban. A decir verdad, esa no era su puerta, ni su casa.

-Remus, esta no es mi…-frunció el ceño, mirando la casa.

Pero antes de que Remus pudiera responder, la puerta se abrió…

°.°.°.°

**Hola! bueno perdon por la demora, es q en este mes pasaron tantas cosas: examenes finales, luego una semana con mi familia, luego un amigo q conozco de los 4 años fallecio y para q decirles q eso me devasto y comienzo del segundo semestre en la u... pero no estamos para hablar de mi no? espero q les haya gustado el capi =) tuve q agregarle lo ultimo pq estaba muy corto y como no subia hace arto tenia q darles un bonus. Aunq no estaba con el animo de escribir me dio por hacer el capi... no puedo creer q ya sea el 8vo mes!! solo faltan dos capis: el 9no mes y el parto. Gracias a quienes me agregan a sus favoritos y muchisimas gracias por sus reviews y a mis lectoras fieles (la historia ya tiene 145!):** Sunshine90, Ely-Barchu, ailu, asami - black, maring, Rosary Blacu, Evasis, Rebe-girlprongs **(yo misma! jaja gracias por los dos reviews! ahora ya no habra confusion =P),** Lady Mab, Kim Black** y **vanessita**. Gracias chicas! de vdd q sus reviews me hacen feliz! y espero q me hayan disculpado por la tardanza... si es q no, espero los crucios =P A ver si se animan a dejarme reviews todas las personas q se pasan y asi me animan tbn a mi... y tbn se pueden pasar por mis otros fics?? subi uno nuevo q se llama Profesor Sirius, y me gustaria q lo leyeran! cuidense mucho mucho! y tambien cuiden a sus amigos y a su familia, q uno nunca sabe lo q puede pasar. Besooos**

**Fede**


	10. 9no mes

disclaimer: no soy Joanne Kathleen Rowling y ninguno de los personajes que reconozcan de sus libros es mio...

* * *

**Ligeramente embarazada**

por: Fede

9no mes

-Remus, esta no es mi…-frunció el ceño, mirando la casa.

Pero antes de que Remus pudiera responder, la puerta se abrió.

-¿Mamá?-preguntó Lily, observando a la mujer que había abierto la puerta. ¿Qué diablos hacía su madre en la casa de Alice? Siguió mirando los presentes- ¿Tú sabías de esto, Alice?-la morena negó-¿Sirius?

Y justo al lado de Sirius se encontraba el tormento de sus sueños, la luz de su vida, quien la hacía miserable y feliz a la vez. La pelirroja estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta, pero ahí estaba Remus, aprisionándola con las manos, empujándola suavemente para que entrara.

-¿Qué… qué es esto?-preguntó, cruzando el umbral, tratando de no mirar a James a los ojos.

-Es un _baby shower_, hija-respondió su madre, con una sonrisa.

-¿Para mí?-preguntó, comenzando a sonreír.

-Es tuya y de Alice-se apresuró a aclarar Frank, que abrazaba a Alice por la espalda.

Alejó su mirada de la pareja: sentía miles de agujas clavándole. ¿Por qué ella no podía ser así de feliz?

-Vamos, entra-la animó su morena amiga con una sonrisa.

Se había quedado paralizada junto a la puerta. Se acercó rápidamente a Alice, y le dio un abrazo, aunque era bastante incómodo debido a sus barrigas que ya estaban enormes.

-Ah, Lily-dijo Alice, acariciándole el cabello pelirrojo-. Me alegra que vuelvas a sonreír.

-Ya casi tenía la cara acalambrada-bromeó la pelirroja.

Se alejó de Alice, y miró a los presentes, exceptuando sólo a una persona.

-Muchísimas gracias-declaró la pelirroja con una sonrisa sincera-. Es una fiesta hermosa.

-¡Y hasta hay regalos!-le recordó Sirius.

Todos rieron.

Remus le pasó una mano por los hombros, para llevarla al patio.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-le preguntó el castaño.

Lily le observó durante unos segundos.

-¿Te obligaron a escuchar mis _fastidiosos sentimientos _por toda una hora sólo para que me trajeras?-preguntó, con ironía.

-No eran fastidiosos-dijo con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

-¿Qué sucede conmigo, Remus?-preguntó Lily, sus ojos volviéndose vidriosos.

El rubio se quedó callado: no sabía tratar mucho con problemas de mujeres.

-Cada vez lo extraño más. Me siento sola, a pesar de todo lo que ustedes hacen por mí-objetó ella, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Puedes volver con él, si lo quieres-dijo, acercándose a la pelirroja para darle unas palmaditas en la espalda-. Creo que sobre exageraste, Lily.

-Es que me da rabia saber que él pudo engañarme así, como si nada, y luego volver a _reclamar lo que es suyo_.

-Lo dices como si fueras un trofeo.

-Eso es lo que soy ¿no? Sólo quiere ganarme para utilizarme… y luego dejarme botada cuando encuentre un nuevo trofeo, más grande y más bonito, y que, por supuesto, no venga con una carga.

Remus suspiró.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Puedo darme cuenta sola ¿sabes?

-Estás totalmente equivocada, Lily. James no quiere ganar otro trofeo: él te quiere a ti. No sólo está conforme contigo, sino que le diste mucho más de lo que él deseaba. Eres como un trofeo doble.

-¿Lo dices por el bebé?

-En parte-admitió-, pero eso no quiere decir que ese bebé sea algo malo.

¿Era eso para James? ¿La amaba de verdad? ¿No la engañaría a la primera oportunidad que tuviera? ¿Confiaba en James?

-_Debes_ confiar en él.

Pero aun no estaba segura. Todo era tan confuso… Se deshizo de la última lágrima que corría por su mejilla.

-Dime, Remus. ¿Quién fue?

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quién organizó esto?

El castaño estaba nervioso, y nada más que palabras sin sentido salieron de su boca.

-¿Quién fue?

-Fui yo-dijo una voz tras de ella.

Lily sabía de quién era esa voz: podría reconocerla incluso a través de un gentío. Aun así, se giró muy lentamente para mirar a James.

La expresión del moreno era de total tristeza. Lily no le había mirado ni una sola vez por la tarde, y ahora que lo miraba fijamente, parecía que se había deshecho por dentro.

-¿Todavía estás enojada conmigo?

Lily se quedó callada.

-Te amo-dijo el moreno, mirándola suplicante.

Le había oído decir eso muchas veces, pero ahora sabía que James lo decía con todo el amor que podría entregarle. Pero ¿todavía le amaba ella? Estaba realmente decepcionada del hombre que tenía en frente, y no se sentía capaz de responderle…

Pasó a su lado, y volvió al interior de la casa sin dirigirle la palabra.

°.°.°.°

-Pues no, ahora no-dijo la pelirroja suspirando.

Estaba conversando con Nick en su consulta, sentada en un sillón.

-Creí que eras feliz con él-decía el rubio, observando a la pelirroja

-No luego de lo que me enteré-dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Me enteré que Leslie era con la que me había engañado.

-¿Esa vez que me pediste que hiciéramos creer a todos que nos habíamos besado?-preguntó Nick, mirándola con una ceja levantada.

Lily asintió con culpabilidad.

-Estás haciendo mucho drama, Lily. Apuesto a que James está sufriendo igual que esa vez.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros, recordando cómo había sufrido James tras haberlo dejado la vez pasada, agregado con el dolor de haber perdido a su madre.

-Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte-dijo el rubio-. Ahora yo estoy con Leslie.

Lily abrió la boca y frunció el ceño ante esa confesión.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Lo que escuchaste. Somos novios nuevamente.

Y ella que pensaba que Leslie andaba con Sirius.

-Pero…pero… ¡Ella te engañó! Y supuestamente tú también a ella ¿cómo pueden estar juntos?

-Tan sólo la perdoné-dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Pero Nick!-se alteró Lily- ¿Cómo pudiste perdonarle eso?

-De la misma forma que ella me perdonó a mí, aunque lo nuestro fue inventado-dijo Nick, un tanto harto del tema-. Además fue hace tantos años que ya no tiene importancia.

-Pero…

-Lily, ya basta. Peleas por algo que fue hace tanto tiempo que ya ni siquiera recuerdo cuál es la historia verdadera. Lo que importa ahora es que vas a tener un hijo de James y nada de lo que sucedió antes es importante. Él te ama…

La pelirroja recapacitó ante esas palabras. Era verdad que ya nada importaba, pero no podía estar segura de si James iba a volver a hacer una tontería como esa. Aunque, había aceptado casarse con él y le había confiado un secreto tan grande que implicaba delatar a otros. ¿Por qué ella no confiaba en él? _"Porque en Hogwarts siempre fue un patán" _respondió una voz en su cabeza. Pero eso había sido en el colegio, y ya muchos años habían pasado de eso, y James, se suponía, había madurado y había dejado de hacer estupideces…

-James-dijo, levantándose de un salto.

Debía buscarlo, saber dónde estaba, hablar con él. Había sido una tonta en pensar todas esas estupideces: por supuesto que James no iba a volver a engañarla. James la amaba y se lo había repetido hasta el cansancio. _James me ama_... Al pensar en eso, se sintió mejor. _James me ama... _Se levantó del sillón, sintiéndose más que estúpida.

-¿Dónde está James?

Remus y Sirius la observaron desde la cocina, confundidos.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya recapacitaste?-preguntó Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

-Maldita sea, sólo dime dónde está James, Sirius.

-Acaba de irse-respondió Remus.

-¿Dónde?

Ambos chicos se miraron, con caras de circunstancias.

-Llévenme con él-les ordenó, apuntando a la puerta.

-No creo que sea buena idea…

-Sirius, si no me llevas con James voy a elegir a otro padrino…

-¡EN MARCHA!-gritó el moreno, corriendo hacia la puerta.

°.°.°.°

-¿Al Aeropuerto Mágico de Alfombras?-preguntó Lily, al llegar a las _Salidas_.

-Le ofrecieron un trabajo y quiere irse lo más lejos posible. Sólo quería verte una vez más y luego se iba.

-¿Cómo dejaron que hiciera esto?-los regañó-. ¿Qué aerolínea?

-_Egipt Air Carpets._

_¡¿Egipto?!_ Lily salió corriendo del auto, a una velocidad que de seguro no habría podido alcanzar si no estuviera tremendamente preocupada por su ex-prometido.

-"Se ruega a los pasajeros de la alfombra 387 a El Cairo y de la alfombra 526 a Argelia abordar en estos momentos"-dijo una voz.

Lily se desesperó: ¿Cuál de esas dos ciudades era de Egipto?

Se acercó a una mesa de informaciones.

-Señorita ¿podría decirme cuál de esos dos aviones va a Egipto?

-La alfombra 387 parte en veinte minutos, señora-dijo, observando su enorme barriga.

-¿El Cairo o Argelia?-preguntó.

-El Cairo-respondió una voz a sus espaldas.

Se dio la vuelta y quedó a tan sólo dos centímetros de los labios de un apuesto joven de cabello negro alborotado que usaba lentes de montura redonda...

°.°.°.°

**Hola chicas!!** **como va todo?? espero q muy bien =) yo acabo de regresar a la capital pq me tome la semana del 18 (1ra junta de gobierno en Chile) aunq igual tenia clases!! q mal volver a estudiar T.T porfa perdonenme por haber tardado tanto!! lo siento mucho! muchas cosas este semestre: no me dan ganas de ir a clase, recuerdo a mi amigo y todas las cosas q haciamos juntos, extraño a mi familia, a mis amigos... estoy con unos cambios de animo: un momento me rio todo el rato y despues me largo a llorar... y no ando en mis dias :S pero en fin: espero q les haya gustado el capi!! me encanta el final!! jaja aunq ya deben saber qn es ese chico no? jajaja amo tanto la pareja q hacen! y por fin lily se dio cuenta q james la ama mas q nada en el mundo: si es muy tontita ella! jajaj falta solo el ultimo capi!!! se va a llamar el parto aunq ni crean q voi a relatar EL parto jaja muchisimas gracias por los reviews!! me animan muchoo: **Sunshine90, UsakitoPau Potter Weasley, asami_black, Ely-Barchu, Joslin WeasleyC (x2), , Bruja Vampirita, Lady Mab **(jajaj no se pq me causo tu review!! jajaj adonde la llevo remus?? a una cafeteria! jaja yo imagine q estaban en una calle tipica de londres sentados en una de las mesas de afuera xd jajaj besotee!),** Antonella **(ay anto!! gracias por el lindo review!! eres un amor! la vdd es q lo de mi amigo me dejo por el suelo,** **muy mal y ya no me dan ganas de hacer nada! mira q con q te pases yo ya soy feliz y si dejas review lo soy aun mas =) tu tbn cuidate!! muchos besoos!)** Rebe-girlprongs, paty_merodeadora, acinorev_potter y . **Muchas gracias!! jaja y lo q todas querian: aqui esta el capi =D Cuidense mucho!! y cuiden a las personas que quieren y aprovechenlos mientras los tienen... besos**

**Fede**


	11. El Parto

disclaimer: todo le pertenece a la magnifica y maravillosa JK Rowling! nada es mio :P

* * *

**Ligeramente embarazada**

por Fede

_Previously on Ligeramente Embarazada _(jjajaj re pasada a Glee xd)_: Lily al fin se da cuenta que ama a James, pero es un poco tarde: James se va a Egipto! Obliga a Sirius y Remus a que la lleven al Aeropuerto Mágico de alfombras, y allí choca con un apuesto moreno.._.

**El Parto**

-James-suspiró Lily, abrazándolo intensamente-. ¿Estás loco? ¿Planeabas dejarme e irte? ¡¿A Egipto?

El moreno suspiró, y la abrazó fuerte, después de tanto tiempo.

-Estoy tan tan tan arrepentida de no haber confiado en ti.

-Ya creo que lo estás-dijo James con una sonrisa-. Lamento no haberte dicho antes que había sido Leslie con la que te engañé.

-Creí que yo era un juego para ti…

-¿Ya crees en mí?-Lily asintió- Creo que te pasaste un poco de la raya, Lily.

Y la besó en los labios, olvidando todo. Esos meses parecían haber sido nada más que una estúpida pesadilla, una noche tormentosa que no había estado con el amor de su vida, como si, sin ella nada pudiera funcionar.

Lily pasó sus brazos por la nuca del moreno, poniéndose de puntillas para rozar sus labios, unidos en una sonrisa.

-Ejem.

La pareja se giró a ver quién carraspeaba: era la señora de informaciones.

-Por muy empalagosa que sea su escena, hay gente detrás de ustedes esperando.

Lily se sonrojó y James sonrió, moviéndose.

-Te amo-dijo.

Lily sintió maripositas en el estómago al decirlo. Esta vez no lo había dudado, tan sólo fue producto de su corazón.

-También te amo, Evans.

La pelirroja sonrió, pero luego su sonrisa cambió por una mueca de horror. Una punzada de dolor la hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿Qué sucede, Lily?-preguntó James, agarrándola.

Cada vez perdía más fuerzas, e iba cayendo y cayendo. El dolor se intensificó y lo último que Lily vio fue la asustada cara del moreno…

La luz traspasó sus ojos y el silencio en sus oídos le presagiaba algo malo. Abrió los ojos y se tocó la cabeza, y descubrió un chichón. Se sentía adormilada. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado así. Se sentó en la cama y todo comenzó a darle vueltas. Un enfermero entró a la habitación y sonrió al ver que la paciente estaba despierta.

-¿Cómo estás?-le preguntó, mientras verificaba algo.

A Lily le costó una inmensidad hablar.

-Un poco mareada…

-Eso es por la poción calmante que te acabo de suministrar-dijo con una sonrisa-¿Te sientes un poco ida?

Lily apenas pudo asentir.

-¿Cómo está mi bebé?

-Muy bien, por suerte…

-¿Dónde está Nick?

-No puede venir. El padre de su cuñado acaba de morir.

-¡Pero cómo me dejó en este estado!

-Fue de urgencia-dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Cuándo puedo irme?-dijo, observando la extraña poción que sostenía el enfermero.

-Ah, no señorita. Usted se queda hasta que tenga ese bebé.

La noticia tardó unos segundos en llegar hasta su cerebro.

-¡No! No puedo tenerlo ahora. Necesito que James…

-¿Así que ese señor de cabello negro que dice llamarse James Potter es su esposo?

-No es mi…

-En ese caso, señora Potter, lo haré entrar.

-No soy Po…

-No se preocupe. Lo haré pasar enseguida.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco. James entró por la puerta con cara de contrariedad.

-Estúpido enfermero-se quejó el moreno.

-¿James?-lo llamó, sentándose.

-¿Cómo estás? Tremendo susto que me diste en el aeropuerto, Lily.

-El enfermero dice que ya voy a tener al bebé-dijo la pelirroja, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Nada malo va a pasarte-dijo James, agarrando su mano con fuerza.

Lily volvió a recostarse, no tan calmada, pero al menos él estaba a su lado.

-¿James?-volvió a llamarle.

-¿Dime, amor?-dijo con voz dulce, junto a su cama.

-¿Vas a volver a pedirme que me case contigo, después de todo lo que te hice sufrir?-dijo la pelirroja, sin mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Porqué? ¿No quieres estar soltera cuando nazca nuestro hijo?

-No. Sólo quiero estar contigo, James. No me importa si estamos casados, pobres, sin casa, pero sólo quiero estar contigo. Toda mi vida.

James le tomó la barbilla, para que levantara la vista. Y el moreno pudo mirar con profundidad sus ojos verdes.

-Voy a quedarme contigo para siempre, Lily. Aunque tú me quieras echar, voy a estar siempre.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se volvieron vidriosos.

-Quisiera decir _"Te amo",_ pero no creo que esas dos palabras expresen _todo_ lo que siento por ti, James.

-Cásate conmigo, entonces. Aunque a ti no te interese, yo quiero que todos sepan que eres _mía_.

-Claro-respondió Lily con una sonrisa.

Y James se acercó para besarla apasionadamente, como no lo había hecho en meses…

-Puaj-dijo Sirius mientras entraba por la puerta-. Aquí huele fétido: creo que es el amor en el aire.

Puso mala cara, y Remus, que había entrado tras él, puso los ojos en blanco.

-El amor es bueno-dijo Lily, con el ceño fruncido, pero feliz.

-Bueno para lavarte el cerebro. Prongs, ¿no ves lo que te ha hecho?

-Sirius, cállate-dijo James, con un ojo crispado.

°.°.°.°

Lily yacía acostada en la camilla, durmiendo y James a su lado. De pronto, un fuerte dolor la atacó y despertó sobresaltada. Miró a su lado, pero no era James quién estaba a su lado, si no Sirius, que yacía durmiendo sobre el sofá grande, y Remus estaba sentado unos metros más allá leyendo _¿Cuál es el secreto mejor guardado del mundo mágico y nadie que no lea este libro lo sabrá? _

-¿Dónde está James?-preguntó.

-¿CUÁNTAS VECES LES HE DICHO QUE NO ME INTERRUMPAN…?-gritó el castaño, tirando el libro al suelo.

Lily abrió los ojos al máximo, espantada. Remus se percató de que había sido ella quién había hablado.

-Lo siento, Lily. Pensé que eras una enfermera…Es que estoy a punto de saber cuál es el secreto mejor guardado del mundo mágico-dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y recogió el libro.

-Pero ¿dónde está?

-En la última parte del libro-respondió Remus.

-Me refiero a James-rectificó la pelirroja, con cara de miedo.

-Fue por un café. Está un poquito nervioso ¿Quieres que llame al enfermero?

Lily asintió, tocándose la barriga inmensa, comenzando a hiperventilar. Remus abrió la puerta, y Lily escuchó un pedazo de una conversación:

-Lleven a la señora Longbottom a la habitación 43-dijo el enfermero.

-¿Alice?-dijo Lily, extrañada. ¿También iba a tener a su bebé?

-Debe reposar, señora-le indicó el enfermero.

-¡Alice!-gritó Lily, incorporándose.

De pronto una camilla pasó por el pasillo, y la pelirroja pudo ver a su amiga con un bebé en los brazos, con Frank a su lado.

-¡Suerte!-le dijo Alice, con una sonrisa.

Lily estaba completamente sorprendida. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desmayada?

El enfermero entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Señora Potter?-preguntó nuevamente.

Remus sólo levantó una ceja y siguió leyendo su libro. Le preguntó algo a Lily y compuso una sonrisa digna de un comercial de pasta dental.

-Señora, usted está a punto de tener a su bebé.

La pelirroja tragó saliva y compuso una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-Señores, voy a pedirles que se retiren-dijo el enfermero, hablándoles a un dormido Sirius y a un concentrado Remus.

Ninguno lo tomó en cuenta. Sacó su varita de entre los pliegues de su túnica anaranjada (los medimagos usaban la verde limón) e hizo levitar a ambos jóvenes por los tobillos. Sirius se despertó al instante y gritó:

-¡No pueden separarme de Lily! ¡James me lo ordenó!

Remus tan sólo suspiró alicaído, porque estaba casi seguro de que no alcanzaría a llegar a la parte más importante de su libro antes de sufrir unas diez interrupciones más.

-¡Llamen a James!-les gritó Lily, antes de que salieran levitando de la habitación.

-Así que, está a punto de tener a ese bebé en sus manos ¿cómo se siente?-preguntó, mientras revisaba unos parámetros en las máquinas junto a Lily.

-¿Me dolerá?

-Pasará antes de que puedas decir la palabra _bebé._

_-_Bebé-dijo la pelirroja, por lo bajo, y no se sintió muy bien.

°.°.°.°

-¿No es bellísimo?-decía James una y otra vez.

Lily sostenía al bebé, embelesada. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero estaba segura de que había visto una tonalidad verde antes de que se durmiera. Con un pequeño montoncito de pelo negro.

-¿Puedo tomarlo?-preguntó Sirius, desesperado.

Los padres se miraron: ¿estarían dispuestos a correr el riesgo de que Sirius tomara al bebé?

-Por supuesto, Paddy. Después de todo, es el padrino-dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Lily puso al bebé en los brazos de Sirius con mucho cuidado y no despegó la vista ni un segundo. Sirius podía ser muy peligroso.

-¿Por qué han elegido a Sirius como padrino de su boda y de su bebé?-preguntó Peter, con el ceño un tanto fruncido.

-Bueno, porque Sirius ha sido el único que nos ha acompañado a mí y a Lily durante todo el embarazo.

-Estoy seguro que eso no se debe a que vive contigo-dijo Remus irónico, aun con su libro en una mano.

-¿Ya terminaste tu libro, Moony?-preguntó James, aunque miraba a su hijo y no a su amigo.

Remus asintió, contento.

-Y ¿vas a decirnos el secreto mejor guardado del mundo mágico?-preguntó expectante, ahora si dándose vuelta para mirarlo.

-¡Claro que no! ¿No has leído la portada? Por algo se llama _¿Cuál es el secreto mejor guardado del mundo mágico y nadie que no lea este libro lo sabrá?_ Tienes que leer el libro para enterarte.

-Vamos Remus…

-Te digo que no, James.

-Sólo un poquitititito…

-¡Dije que no!

-Creí que eras mi amig…

-James, se supone que acabo de tener un bebé. ¿No deberías estar preocupado por tu prometida en vez de un libro que no tiene importancia? El secreto no es más que…

Pero el bebé se puso a llorar y Sirius pareció desesperarse. Le entregó el bebé a James y se excusó con una sonrisa culposa y salió de la habitación. Remus y Peter salieron detrás de él para no torturarse los oídos. Pero en cuanto la puerta se cerró el pequeño bebé paró de llorar.

-Es tan lindo-dijo James, mirándolo con ternura-. Si hasta nos hace el favor de echarlos sin decirles nada…

-¿Has pensado algún nombre?-preguntó la pelirroja con los ojos cerrados, pues estaba cansada.

-¿Qué te parece Harry?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Era el nombre de mi abuelo-dijo Lily.

-Era el nombre de un jugador de quiddicth-dijo James.

A su novia no pareció importarle eso.

-Y…he pensado que James es perfecto para su segundo nombre-dijo Lily, con una sonrisa.

Se volvió hacia ella, agradecido.

-Eres asombrosa, Lily-dijo, mientras se acercaba y la besaba-. Ahora, ¿vas a decirme cuál es el secreto mejor guardado del Mundo Mágico?

Lily lo miró con una media sonrisa.

-Pero no le digas a nadie que te lo dije.

James asintió fervientemente.

-Bueno, el secreto es…

_FIN!_

_°.°.°.°_

**Chan chan chaaan! hace mas de 1 año q no subia capi! gosh no puedo creer q haya pasado tanto tiempo! este capi lo tengo listo desde hace mucho tiempo :P eeeen fin q les ha parecido el final? muajajajaj nunca sabran el secreto! jajaj me parecio muy chistoso lo del libro xd a q son lo mas tierno q hay? me encantan lily y james ^^ y sirius y remus son tan lindooos! :) muchas gracias a todas las personas q dejaron reviews o se pasaron al guna vez por mi historia! y ahora les agradeceria mucho q me dejaran mas reviews :D jeje del capi pasado, le agradezco a:** Ely-Barchu, Lily Masen de Lioncourt, Jos WeasleyC, Evasis, Chestnut Soul, asami_black, avril3potter3and3xD, sarita, mariajechu, tamii, mulmi, Pam **y** Ma94 **muchisimas gracias a todos! me dejaron unos reviews muy lindos :) bueno, espero q les haya gustado el tan ansiado ultimo capitulo! me gusto mucho escribir esta historia... fue hace tanto q ya ni me acuerdo! gosh sera hace 2 o 3 años q comence a escribirla? dios... no me manden crucios xd un besoooooteeee!**

**Fede**


End file.
